Fighting to be a Better Man
by ayregirl
Summary: An unlikely ally offers Harry a chance to succeed in his fight against Voldemort. With new skills, friends, and understanding, Harry realizes there is more than this fight and more than just the wizarding world to make his life complete. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

I own all of the books and movies… but alas… I do not own Harry Potter… Or NCIS.

Some background info:

This story begins right after Dumbledore is killed in HBP.

Also, I don't know the timelines, and I'm fairly certain that Gibbs doesn't reveal his age in NCIS, so just go with it if you think something is off about the NCIS side… and MI6 and any weapons used. This story is just for fun so if it's not completely accurate or the agents do something illegal… well it's not like everything they do in the TV series is exactly legal either right?

For the beginning of the story it is mostly going to be Harry Potter, at least for a few chapters, then it will start going toward NCIS and the rest of the story will mostly be NCIS. Just a warning since this first chapter doesn't have any NCIS at all

And with that… we begin

June 1997- After Dumbledore's funeral

If there was one thing Alastor Moody knew he was good at, besides capturing evil witches and wizards, it was observing those around him. A wizard doesn't become a top auror without constant vigilance and the ability to read people. He was using those skills currently, watching the boy-who-lived and coming to some not so startling conclusions.

Alastor Moody first met Harry Potter when he was rescued from his own trunk after the Crouch fiasco. Even though he was malnourished and neglected, Moody could see that Potter was a warrior. While the Diggory boy's death would haunt the boy, Potter fought back in that blasted graveyard and escaped with his life, going so far as to bring the other boy's body back so his parents could have closure.

The next time Moody met Potter was while rescuing the lad from his abominable relatives, while the young man was pointing his wand at his face and verifying his identity. It didn't escape Moody's notice that there were numerous locks on Potter's door, or a cat-flat, or even that while glancing around with his magical eye he could see evidence of Potter living in the downstairs cupboard. But still, after being raised in that home, the boy defended his detestable cousin from dementors, risking his own expulsion from the one place he felt he truly belonged.

Again Moody was impressed when he saw that Harry Potter was the only student left standing and able to fight at the Department of Mysteries the year before. A fight that could have been avoided if the boy had been given the information he needed. Instead, his old friend Albus Dumbledore wanted to keep Potter's innocence intact a bit longer and thus came the loss of the one parent Potter had ever known, his godfather, and Moody's friend, Sirius Black.

It seemed that every time Moody had met the young boy-who-lived, the lad showed his strength, his compassion, his need for justice. True, Harry Potter was a Gryffindor, but Moody couldn't help but think that he was also cunning in the way he handled many situations, including that blasted Skeeter woman and the minister's undersecretary Umbridge. McGonagall had reported her repeated use of a blood quill, and he himself had seen the scars on the back of Potter's hand, but the boy never complained. He had also heard about the effect of dementors on Potter and felt a stirring of pride in the young warrior for learning to stand up to the beasts instead of sinking into the despair that they brought in their path.

After all of this, it was no surprise to Moody the things he found while watching Harry Potter through Albus Dumbledore's funeral. He knew that Potter had been with Albus that night, as the second in command of the Order of the Phoenix; Albus was charged with reporting his whereabouts to Moody in case something went amiss.

Moody also knew that Potter had been having lessons with his old friend and that Dumbledore had charged the boy with a mission. With this knowledge, he could see by the way Potter was sitting that he felt guilty about his mentor's death, but he could also detect a bit of defiance and see that the boy was preparing mentally for something. He could only assume that Potter was going to try and go off to finish his mission for Dumbledore, but he knew he must catch the lad before he could leave. No matter how skilled Harry Potter had shown himself to be, he needed more training before he could even think about defeating Voldemort. With that thought in mind, the auror got out of his seat at the end of the funeral and followed the young man as he walked away.

He watched as the new minster, Scrimgeour spoke with Potter and walked away looking more than a little irritated. As he saw Granger and Weasley approaching, Mad-Eye made his move; he had to talk to Potter before he could run off with his friends.

"Potter!" the auror barked out to get his attention. He saw Potter stop and turn, waiting for Moody to catch up to him while waiving his friends away for the moment. Harry knew that if Moody wanted his attention it must be important.

"I know about Dumbledore's lessons with you Potter, and I know he was preparing you to defeat Voldemort. I don't expect you to come out and tell me exactly what the headmaster was working on with you; Dumbledore had a way with secrecy that would make a mute seem like a gossip. I do know that those lessons were not of the fighting variety and I want to make you an offer. You need training boy, and I'm willing to give it. I know you have a mission that you were given, but train with me through the summer and you'll be more prepared to face the battle that you know is coming." Moody waited for Potter's response to his offer.

Harry listened to Mad-Eye and had to admit that he wasn't prepared to face Voldemort. He knew he was a skilled fighter, but could he even beat an auror? Let alone an army of Death Eaters or their ruthless leader? He had told Dumbledore that he'd go back to his relatives for the last time this summer, but to train with Moody? That would help him on his mission immensely.

"Why didn't anyone offer to train me before?"

"Potter, you knew Dumbledore, you knew his propensity for keeping secrets, for not telling you anything about your own life, and you knew his mistakes in not telling you the prophecy. Do you really think he would allow someone to train you for combat and ruin your chance at a normal childhood? He was convinced you weren't ready yet and that you'd be ready for this type of training when you were out of Hogwarts. I'd like to think I've observed your character enough to know that you want to end this before more people are killed. So do you want combat training or do you want to go on your mission and hope to Merlin you survive intact. I can tell you right now that the chances of you, Weasley, and Granger all coming through this war intact without one of you having specialized training is slim to none."

Knowing that Moody spoke the truth, Harry only had one more question before he agreed.

"I told Dumbledore that I'd stay with my relatives this summer for a last time. Is that going to be a problem?"

Moody almost laughed at this question and gave his honest opinion. "Potter, Dumbledore wanted you to stay with your relatives because he set up blood wards tied to your aunt, have you ever felt loved, ever felt like that house was home?" As Potter's head shook in the negative he continued, "Bill Weasley is an extremely gifted curse-breaker and warder and we've had this discussion many times. You see, blood wards depend on the relationship between the two involved; they also depend on whether or not you consider the house to be home. Blood wards are a very personal thing, and your aunt hates you, and you hate her more or less. I don't see why the blood wards would still be intact, and Bill agrees with me. So in answer to your question, you'll be staying at Grimmauld Place where we'll put up a new Fidelius since Snape knows the secret."

Harry was gaping by the time Moody's explanation was through, it made sense though. In all of Dumbledore's scheming and planning, he neglected to see that Harry was truly unhappy in his relative's home, so intent was he to protect the boy; he missed the glaringly obvious signs of abuse and malcontent at the house. Harry made up his mind and finally answered the old auror.

"When do we leave?"

"Why don't you tell Granger and Weasley that you'll be at headquarters this summer and not to worry. I believe Bill has a wedding planned for later this summer so tell them you'll see them there. I need to set up the training schedule and then we can meet at King's Cross when the train gets in tomorrow." Moody said while thinking through the training possibilities. He'd have to contact some old friends and see if his idea would work.

Feeling that the conversation had gone on long enough in front of the people milling around, Moody took his leave and left Harry to say his goodbyes and pack up.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go with chapter two!

Thanks for hanging in with me, the first few chapters are setting the story and a lot of explanations between characters; it should start picking up next chapter

I'm trying to stay a few chapters ahead with what is written vs. what is posted so that I don't leave you all hanging too long between chapters. That said, if you leave a comment, my answer may be delayed a few chapters.

Thanks for the reviews I already have, you've all been really encouraging!

Damien of the Shadows: Thanks! I like Moody as a mentor and my plan is totally on par with what you wrote, I like Harry as a mature and equal part of Gibbs' team, I'm planning to make Gibbs a friend that Harry can go to, the same way that Tony, Ziva, and McGee can, maybe even on a more mature level as well since their backgrounds are similar with the loss of their families.

I still don't own NCIS (although I would like to own the seasons on DVD!) and I definitely don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was tired. He spent the night after Dumbledore's funeral thinking through Mad-Eye Moody's proposal and wondering what was in store for him this summer. He knew that he needed to find the horcruxes and that he had to kill Voldemort in the end, but that was easier said than done.<p>

He'd been up against Voldemort five times already in his life and he hadn't come anywhere near defeating him. Everyone commended him on his defeat of Voldemort when he was a baby, but that wasn't by any action of his own. Then in his first year, all he did was put his hands on Quirrel's face, he stabbed a book in second year, and had really good timing in fourth year to cast a spell at the same time as his enemy. Fifth year he hadn't even gotten a hit in before Dumbledore came and saved the day. How was he, scrawny little four-eyed Harry Potter, supposed to actually defeat the Dark Lord?

Harry felt the train start to slow down and enter King's Cross Station. Gathering his trunk and Hedwig, and hugging Hermione and saying goodbye to the rest of his friends, he decided to just wait and see what the old auror had in store for him. Whatever it was, Harry would put forth all of his effort to be successful.

Walking off the train, Harry saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, but no Moody. He decided to walk toward his surrogate uncle when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go greet Remus and Tonks and then exit the platform like you are joining your relatives. I will meet you outside in five minutes so nobody suspects that you are not where you are supposed to be, got it?" He heard Moody's voice hiss in his ear.

Giving a subtle nod to acknowledge the instructions, Harry set off to talk to Remus for a few moments.

Remus was smiling when he walked up and immediately pulled Harry into a hug. They hadn't really been close in the past, but both had needed support after Sirius was killed, and they ended up writing letters back and forth through the school year. They were family, as Harry had finally realized that family can be who you choose and not necessarily just those related by blood.

"How was the train ride?" Remus asked out loud, still hugging Harry and whispering "Tonks and I are staying at headquarters with you, I hope you don't mind, thought it might keep you from going insane with only Kreature and Moody for company."

Remus winked at him when he pulled back from the hug and Harry instantly felt more at ease knowing he would at least have Moony's support through whatever Moody had planned.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks opened her arms for a hug as well, having written a few letters of her own in the past year and seeing Harry as a friend and little brother.

"Hey guys, train ride was good, long, and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Unfortunately I think we'll have to catch up with each other a bit later since I believe my relatives are waiting for me outside. Send me an owl?" Harry said to lay down the cover story that Moody was obviously working with.

"Sure thing Harry, we'll talk to you soon." Remus replied and he and Tonks left to go greet the Weasley family while Harry walked toward the exit for Platform 9 and ¾.

Once outside Harry started walking, knowing Moody would make himself known sooner or later. He was just passing an alley next to Kings Cross when he heard a cough and saw Moody waiting for him.

"Come on, let's get you to headquarters and we'll talk about our summer plans, eh?" Moody said, grabbing Harry's arm in order to apparate.

Before Harry could even answer the older man, he felt the sudden tight, squeezing sensation of being apparated and looked up to see the front door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Ok, we established last summer that Sirius left the house to you, however, I need you to reset the wards to follow your commands. I had a talk with Sirius once and he said that you'd know what to do if this situation ever came up. Wanted me to tell you to put your hand on the door, take out your wand, and think of the map. Whatever that means."

Harry knew exactly what it meant, so after he used Muffliato to make sure Moody couldn't hear, he took his wand out, laid his hand flat on the door, and tapped it while saying "I, Harry, son of Prongs, Godson of Padfoot, and known as Pronglet, do solemnly swear that I am up to no good and claim this house so that mischief may be managed."

Knowing that he had gotten it right, Harry felt the wards change and accept him. He canceled the Muffliato on Moody, who was looking slightly impressed, and said "Well we're in, I'll have to find out how to add people to the wards, maybe Remus will know when he gets here."

Walking inside the house, Harry was immediately assaulted with memories from his summer here before fifth year. He had come to terms with his godfather's death in the past year, but being in the one place that they had ever spent a significant amount of time together was hard to take in.

Moody had moved down the hall while Harry was looking around and letting the memories play out, not hearing the front door open, he was startled to feel a strong hand squeezing his shoulder in support. Moony knew exactly how he was feeling, having felt that way a few times since his best friend's death.

Harry left his trunk in the hallway and let Hedwig out of her cage before he joined Moody, Tonks, and Remus in the kitchen. Pulling up a chair and reaching for the butterbeer that was obviously set out for him, he sat down and waited for instructions on what he'd be doing this summer.

Moody looked at his companions and decided to lay his plan out on the table.

"Alright Potter, I know you're wondering what you've gotten yourself into, so here is the plan. You'll spend the next two months working through the seventh year curriculum for Hogwarts with myself, Tonks, and Remus. We'd like to get you up to speed since you most likely won't be returning to school for your seventh year. The month of September you'll spend going through basic auror training with me and Tonks, after you've passed your NEWTS.

Normally it takes a year to study for the darn things, but nobody said this would be easy. Full auror training takes three years, but without competing with a class and also with your background, I think you'll have the basics down in a month. Next, you'll spend time with Bill Weasley learning about wards while continuing on with your auror training.

I hope to put you through an auror level test by the end of October, at which point an old friend of mine should be able to join us for some muggle type training. He's a military man and will be able to teach you how to use a gun and some other techniques you'll need to win this war.

After that, I'd like you to consider a proposal. You'll be closer to the strength you'll need to defeat Voldemort by the end of the year, but I'd like you to consider joining up with the British military. MI6 is one of the most prestigious military branches in the world and training with them will only help you.

I know Albus gave you a mission, and he wanted to keep it a secret, but if there is a way we can help you out, the three of us and Bill are willing to take any oath of secrecy you need. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking having you only share information with Granger and Weasley. Granger is smart, yes, but has no real life experience and books can only get you so far. Weasley has no motivation and has been sheltered his whole life by his mother. They're good kids but have no real hope of helping you if this mission is anywhere as complex as I think it is."

Harry sat in silence for a few moments; trying to absorb the information he'd been given. Getting his NEWTS out of the way would be good, auror training is what he'd been expecting, warding would be interesting and a good skill to have, using a gun, well, he'd never considered that option, but who's to say Voldemort couldn't be shot and killed or at least injured enough. He could be far away for that too, which was a bonus.

As for Moody's offer to join MI6, he'd never considered it before but had always admired the men he saw in uniform when he was wandering around during summers and when he was younger. He'd think on that some more later since he had months before it was even an issue.

As for sharing his mission, he saw the wisdom in what Moody was saying and couldn't help but agree. Dumbledore had wanted only himself, Ron, and Hermione to know the mission, but Dumbledore was dead due to his own misguided trust. Harry didn't want to end up like Dumbledore in any way, so at that moment he made the decision to start taking responsibility for his own life. He trusted Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Bill completely so decided to get help.

"Can we get Bill over here and then I'll explain the mission?" Harry asked, only wanting to go through this story once, knowing he'd have to relive his trip with Dumbledore to the cave, and most likely what happened afterwards.

Moody looked at Remus and nodded toward the fireplace. Understanding the auror's request, Remus floo called Bill and a few moments later he was stepping out of the fire.

After hugs were exchanged with Tonks and Harry, Bill sat down at the table and looked at each person, waiting for someone to explain what was going on.

"We've briefed Potter on his training schedule and he has decided to let us in on his mission from Dumbledore."

Harry watched Bill's eyes widen in surprise at this news, but then he nodded and waited for Harry to begin.

"Ok I guess I'll start with the lessons I had with the Headmaster this year. They weren't what I was expecting but hopefully they'll be helpful now that I understand what he wanted to achieve. Basically he showed me memories of people that had come in contact with Tom Riddle, or Voldemort if you didn't know that was his name. I can get into specifics later but basically a lot of it just showed how Tom liked to collect things and was a bully.

I didn't understand why Dumbledore would want me to learn this, until I got a specific memory from Professor Slughorn. Tom Riddle, as a student, tricked Slughorn into telling him what a horcrux was. Before I continue, do you guys know what a horcrux is?"

Harry looked at them, surprised that all four seemed to know exactly what he was talking about and while a bit disturbed, none of them showed a large reaction.

He looked quizzically at them; Dumbledore had said that horcruxes weren't very well known, how did all of them know?

Reading the question in his eyes, they all answered the unspoken thought.

"Aurors have to know how to identify dark objects like horcruxes, they aren't very common, but you wouldn't want to accidentally find yourself being possessed by one. There was actually one here in Grimmauld Place at one point that Sirius found and handed over to us for destruction." Tonks answered for herself and Moody.

"I have done a lot of research on defense against the dark arts, and for that, I also had to learn to identify different types of dark arts and be able to combat them." Remus added.

"I'm a curse breaker, we find a lot of…questionable items in tombs, and I've had run ins with more than one horcrux in my day. Although, the fact that Voldemort created one is a bit disconcerting. Explains how he came back though." Bill said and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Ok, well, in that case, you'll be horrified to know that Dumbledore suspected Voldemort of creating six horcruxes." Pausing to look at their shocked faces, Harry continued "We had a good idea of what some of the items were, but I'm not sure where they would be. I destroyed one horcrux my second year, a diary that I stabbed with a basilisk fang. Dumbledore destroyed a second horcrux that was a ring, that's what caused his hand to shrivel up although I never really got the story on how it did that. We were out retrieving another one the night he died." Harry paused to compose himself before continuing,

"We went to this cave and he had to cut his hand to get us through the wall. Then we walked around a lake until he sensed where the boat was. We finally ended up on a little island with a basin full of potion that you had to drink. You couldn't just pour it out but you also couldn't conjure water. Dumbledore insisted that he be the one to drink the potion and made me promise to make him finish it. I had to pour it into his mouth while he cried and relived his worst nightmare. He finally finished and I grabbed the horcrux, a locket, from the basin. Then I had to get him some water and found out the hard way that the lake was full of inferi.

They attacked but Dumbledore did a flame whip around our boat, we got back to the cave entrance and I apparated both of us back to Hogsmead where we saw the dark mark above the astronomy tower. We got brooms from Madame Rosmerta and flew up there, we didn't see anyone so he told me to go get Snape. I was about to leave when we heard a noise and he jinxed me. I was under my invisibility cloak and couldn't move or speak. I just watched as Malfoy chickened out and then Dumbledore pleaded with Snape, and then Snape killed him. You guys know the rest." Reliving that, Harry was trying to hold back his emotions.

Remus, wanting his cub to feel better, leaned over and tugged Harry into a warm hug to help him regain his composure. Instantly feeling his surrogate nephew relax into his arms and take a few deep breaths before squeezing him and pulling away.

Moody, meanwhile was thinking about one detail in Harry's story that stood out.

"Potter, did you say you had a horcrux with you?" He asked, wanting to make sure it was destroyed as quickly as possible.

"No, after all that the horcrux was a fake. It's right here actually, with a note from whoever figured out the secret first."

Harry pulled the locket from his pocket and opened it up, pulling out the note and reading it to the group.

"That locket looks exactly like the horcux Sirius found that we already destroyed." Moody said, wishing he had proof that the locket he had destroyed last year was Voldemort's.

"Sirius had a brother named Regulus Arcturus Black. RAB. And that goes with what Moody just said too. Looks like we've got 3 out of 6 horcruxes accounted for. That's a start. Any ideas what the others might be Harry?" Remus said, remembering the many times his friend had lamented that his brother was going the dark route.

"Yeah, Dumbledore seemed to think that Riddle was using important objects and places with some significance to him to hide them. He knew where Hufflepuff's cup was, and we both agreed that the snake was a good possibility. The last one we thought was maybe something of Ravenclaw's but the only thing she had was her lost diadem… which is lost obviously."

Everyone looked thoughtful for a few minutes before Bill broke the silence.

"Well Harry, I know Dumbledore gave you this task to have my little brother and Hermione help you, but honestly, the goblins are pros at this stuff. Tracking down artifacts that are goblin made, like the lost diadem and the cup is right up their alley because they believe that goblin-made items are to be returned to the goblins after the initial purchaser dies. They can also destroy the horcruxes with their own type of magic. I honestly think this is your best bet to find the damn things, but you'll have to go through the process of asking the goblins for help. I may be a respected employee, but for this type of thing it'll look better coming from a high profile customer like the heir to the Potter and Black lines."

"What do you mean I'm a high profile customer? I know Sirius had some money, but I only just have my one vault and I don't even know if there's much left in it." Harry said, confused.

Remus decided to fill in the gaps that everyone had assumed Dumbledore had taken care of.

"Harry, the Potter's were a fairly wealthy old family. You know that the Blacks are an Ancient and Noble House, the Potters are too. Basically since Sirius named you his heir, you will have seats on the Wizengamot if you so choose when you are of age, and you have more than just your trust vault. I knew your parents very well and know that they would have left something much more personal in your vault than just money. You can talk to the goblins about access to the family vault while you're talking about the horcruxes. I wouldn't suggest going to the Black family vault unless you have Bill with you to run interference with any cursed objects."

"Wow, ok, well I guess we can go to the bank tomorrow then. What's our training schedule Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Moody.

"No 'Professor' just call me Mad-Eye or Moody. I want you up and ready by six, including breakfast. You can't really run outside, so we've set up a whole training center down in the basement. You'll run laps and then we'll duel so I can see your levels. Some conditioning and exercise and then you'll get to clean up and eat lunch. After that, you'll go talk to the goblins and then go to the eye healer. My personal healer will be coming to visit you tomorrow night to see if there's any way we can reverse some of the damage the Dursleys did to you. After dinner you'll meet with Remus and then do some more exercises before bed. Sleep, wake up, repeat." Moody said, watching for Harry's reaction.

Harry was a bit overwhelmed but knew most of the stuff would help in the long run.

"Well then, it's getting late and I need to get to bed. Bill, will you be going to Gringott's with me tomorrow?" At the nod from his friend he continued, "Alright then, I will see you all tomorrow."

He hugged Tonks once more, and headed up the stairs to his room, already wondering what the heck he had gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Thanks for sticking with me, this should be one of the last chapters to set up the story. I'm not going through all of Harry's training day by day, but there is a recap. This is kind of a time jump with Harry thinking back, and then it'll go back to present. There will probably be a few more time jumps, I'm not going through all of his time with the military or anything either.

Thanks so much for your support and reviews!

I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately there was a Law and Order marathon today so I couldn't even WATCH NCIS let alone own it. Sad day.

* * *

><p>May 1998<p>

A year had passed since Dumbledore died. Only a year, and Harry Potter's life was completely different. He couldn't even bring himself to say he missed the old life. A year was all it took for him to be ready to kill Voldemort.

Working with Moody was demanding but the old auror knew exactly what to say to get through to the stubborn and emotionally closed off young man. If Harry was to be honest with himself he'd only been a young, naïve boy when he had agreed to work with Moody, Remus, Tonks, and Bill. He would have told you he couldn't live without his friends, Ron and Hermione. Now though? He exchanged letters with Hermione as often as he could, the Weasley twins had made a special note paper that sent messages much like muggle texting or emails, but he and Ron had grown apart.

Hermione realized that she couldn't go back to Hogwarts if Death Eaters were in charge, so had moved her family to the United States. She was originally going to go to Australia but decided that America had more to offer her later in life. She still wanted to attend university and was fascinated by how magical communities worked and Australia didn't have a very large magical population.

Ron on the other hand, felt that he should have received the same training as Harry and was mad that his brother wouldn't allow him to join in on the lessons. He had gone back to Hogwarts and grown closer to the other boys in their dorm and didn't correspond with his best friend as often as he used to. Harry had grown up, and Ron was a 17 year old boy that wasn't ready to face the real world yet.

Harry had grown as well, he would freely admit that he was closer to the four people around him than he'd ever been with anyone else besides Sirius. Remus had quickly taken on the roll of uncle/older brother, Tonks was his friend and big sister, Bill was his confidant and best friend, and Moody was someone that he looked up to. Harry wanted to make him proud, but knew that Moody would be ok if Harry's decisions didn't exactly line up with his plans. They joked about Grandpa Moody, but in all truth, that's how Harry felt about the older man.

Now, getting ready to take down the monster that had killed his family and wreaked havoc on so many lives, Harry would be ever grateful for everything his new mentors had taught him. With Remus and Tonks's help he'd passed his NEWTS, not with flying colors but he had scored high in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, he even scored decently in Potions since he'd had Snape's textbook in sixth year.

Bill had taught him to be confident in his actions, and to see right through wards and enchantments, and how to break through them. Much like Bill had broken right through a lot of the walls Harry had put up to protect himself over the years. It was the first time in Harry's life that someone older and more mature than him had taken the time to really get to know him and share parts of himself with Harry. It was an equal friendship and for that Harry was eternally grateful. He'd even started talking to Charlie occasionally as they had a very similar sense of humor.

Moody had pushed him further than he'd thought possible in his auror training. Every day he'd run, eat healthy, do dodging exercises as well as target practice and then he'd duel the old auror. Of course, auror training had more depth than that, stealth and disguise, profiling, strategic thinking, and any number of other random subjects. Harry had felt he could take on the world, until he'd met the old friend Moody had mentioned. With that one meeting Harry Potter's life had started to take a new course, not that he knew that at the time.

Moody didn't tell him what this extra training was, just that it wasn't just an in and out in a day type training. He'd be training for a month straight and this friend would be staying with them in Grimmauld Place. When Moody enchanted everything to appear normal to a muggle is when Harry started wondering what was going on.

He found out when he met Moody's friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A few minutes with Gibbs was enough to show Harry that although he knew a lot about the wizarding world, he had a lot to learn about muggle warfare. Two weeks after their first meeting, Harry was able to finally hit his target with the high tech sniper rifle he was borrowing.

After a month with Gibbs, Harry was a decent sniper and a good shot with a shorter range hand gun or shotgun. He assumed it was from all of the spell casting he'd done over the years and the target practice with Moody. He didn't only gain shooting knowledge however. He learned a lot about the man that came to England to help his old friend. Gibbs was a law enforcement agent with the NCIS, part of the American armed forces. He was also a Marine. "Once a marine, always a marine" was his answer when Tonks had asked how that worked since he wasn't enlisted anymore.

Harry had lost faith in the aurors of Britain, not in Tonks and Moody, but in the system. It was refreshing to him to meet a man with such convictions. He was an investigator, he helped people, but he had an underlying passion for his country and for justice. Harry realized that his drive came from his times in the Marines. Unlike so many others in his life, Gibbs had given him a chance to prove himself before judging him based on his age. He'd asked later on and was given the honest answer that Harry was 17 and seemed a bit surprised but had a look of pride as well.

Before he left to go back to DC, Gibbs had told him he'd make him a probie at some point (probie being a probationary agent on his team), and Harry had replied that he'd have to wait till he was done with MI6, as he'd decided to sign up as soon as he was 18. The proud look on Gibbs's face had been well worth it and he'd promised to keep the man updated with what went on in his career and life.

That was months ago now, and Harry had finally received word from the goblins at Gringotts that all of the horcruxes had been destroyed. The goblins had been great with Harry and the meeting they'd had that first day of training would be forever etched in his mind. They'd told him about his inheritances but they'd also discovered a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to him. A simple goblin ritual later and Harry was only Harry and he felt free. He would never know how to thank them properly from finally freeing him physically from that monster.

It also helped that Moody had made him get his eyes fixed and that through a healthy diet and some supplements from a healer, Harry had finally hit his last growth spurt and now stood at 6 feet tall and had put on some muscle.

Now all he had to do was finally free the world from the terrorist he was currently sighting in his sniper scope.

"Harry, looks like we've got incoming, you'd better work fast if you want to get him today. Looks like they're going out for an attack soon." He heard Remus mutter beside him. He looked down the valley to his left and saw that Bill was almost finished taking down the wards that would keep a bullet from entering the house. Moody was covering Bill while he was concentrating but it looked as though they were having the same conversation that he and Remus were finishing.

"Just waiting for Bill. I've got him in my sights, and I know where Malfoy and Greyback are as well in case I get a chance at a shot. Too bad Bellatrix isn't here." Harry said, keeping calm. He knew the more tense he was, the more likely it was that he'd miss when he finally fired.

The people inside the old manor seemed to think something was up and they suddenly started moving out the door. A shimmer ran through the air and Harry knew that the wards were down and this was his moment. His one chance to take down Voldemort before he heightened security even more.

He took a deep breath, slowly let it out and focused on the image in the scope. As he let the breath out, his finger squeezed the trigger and a blast sounded through the sky. Still watching through his scope, Harry saw the bullet hit his target dead center and the evil man fell. This time there was no smoke, no evil laughing, just blood and panic from his followers. He tried to line up a shot of Malfoy but a cry from below had him up at attention quickly with the rifle safety on and slung over his back. The Death Eaters that had been checking the perimeter had stumbled upon Bill and Moody who were putting up a hell of a fight to get away as Bill was exhausted from dropping the wards.

Remus and Harry took off down the hill and started firing off spells while trying to reach their team. They saw Moody take a hit and knew that they had to get to their men faster. Picking up speed, Harry pulled out his handgun in one hand and his wand in the other. He gunned down one of the men while Remus used Reducto to end another. They got to Bill and Moody and saw that while Bill was holding his own, Moody had a knife in the back and was breathing harshly.

Having completed their mission, Remus and Harry grabbed hold of Moody and Bill and used their emergency port keys to get home. They called out to Tonks but didn't get an answer so they went straight to St. Mungos to get help for their fallen comrade.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short delay. I had the flu and then I had no idea where I wanted to go with this chapter. I think I've finally worked through the block I was having, so hopefully I'll get a few chapters written now and get the story moving.

Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, they are so encouraging and hopefully I live up to your expectations

I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS (I did splurge and buy season 2 though!)

Harry, Remus and Bill quickly made their way to the desk at St. Mungos, explaining to the healer that he was stabbed with what the suspect was a poisoned or cursed knife. After he was taken away, the three men went to the waiting area.

Remus, knowing that his wife would want to know how the mission had gone, sent his Patronus to Tonks. He was surprised when the silvery wolf went further into the hospital instead of out to find her. Standing up, he was met almost immediately by a harried looking healer that asked if he was Mr. Lupin. At his nod, she ushered him to follow her.

"Your wife is in labor Mr. Lupin, her friend brought her in but she's been more worried about you than getting through the labor safely. You need to come with me and calm her down." With that, both people started to rush faster toward Tonks's room.

Harry and Bill shared a look and jumped up to follow them down the hallway. They saw Remus enter a room and soon the healer came back into the hallway.

"She seems to be calming down a bit, but it'll be a little while until she's ready to have the baby. You can go join her friend in the waiting room, down the hall, third door on the left." She said before going back into the room to check on her patient.

Harry and Bill made their way to the waiting room and were met with a frantic and pacing Fleur. Bill rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh you made it! You were gone and her water broke, and I couldn't contact any of you! She wouldn't let me since your mission was so important and we didn't want to draw attention to you or have you unfocused! How did you know to find us here?" She said quickly while calming down in her husband's embrace.

"We found you by accident, Moody was stabbed so he's in with a healer right now, Remus sent Tonks a patronus and the healer came out and found him." Bill answered.

Fleur immediately started checking Bill for any injuries and when she was satisfied that he was simply tired, she moved to Harry and checked him as well.

Harry shared a look with Bill and then voiced the thoughts he'd been entertaining since they found out the Tonks was ok.

"Since our mission was a success, we need to be very careful. A few Death Eaters saw us and now that their master is gone, we need to watch our backs. I don't want you guys to end up like Neville's parents. I also think someone should watch out for Mad Eye until he's able to watch out for himself again."

"I'll watch out for Fleur and keep an eye on the hallway and Tonks's room. I'll also let Remus know to be on his guard if he comes out. Why don't you go check on Mad Eye and provide security over there. We can check in with each other in an hour." The older man said, taking charge of the situation.

Harry nodded and left to find his mentor and friend. Once back at the entrance, a healer directed him to the third floor.

Keeping a wary eye out, Harry made his way to his friend's side and was pleased to note that Moody was awake when he entered.

"Potter, gotta stay on my side until the potions kick in and let the poison seep back out. Then I should be right as rain. Where are the others? We'll have Death Eaters on us any minute; we need to practice constant vigilance!" Moody said gruffly when he saw Harry enter.

"Tonks is in labor so Remus and Bill are watching out for her and Fleur. We've discussed the probability of rogue Death Eaters so we're all on our guard and I'm here to watch your back until you're able to move around like normal. How long did the healers say you'd have to stay?"

"Not long, should be another hour at most. They'll be back in a half hour to check the progress. I didn't get to say it earlier, but nice shot. Jethro would be proud of how far you've come."

Harry was surprised, Moody didn't give compliments very often and Harry knew that saying Jethro would be proud was just another way for Moody to say he was proud as well.

"What happens now? I mean, I've worked my whole life to kill Voldemort and now that it's done I don't really know what to do. I mean, I thought about your suggestion, and I was planning to join the military. I want to do something because it's what I want, but also because I want it to mean something. Does that make sense? And how do we even get the word out the Voldemort is gone when nobody believed he was back in the first place?"

The last question was what had really been bugging Harry, they worked for the past year to get to today, but hadn't really discussed more than that. He knew that using muggle methods to kill Voldemort would not be well received by most circles, but he also knew that the wizarding world needed to know their terrorist was truly gone for good this time.

"Well boy, it's not going to be easy. The aurors will still need to bring in as many Death Eaters as they can find. Probably the best idea would be for you to meet with Kingsley and let him know what happened today and we go from there. He might suggest that we all leave for our own protection. Are you going to be prepared to make a decision like that?" Moody asked, looking at Harry closely.

"That's what I was afraid of. I know it's been hard on Kingsley to be the minister during this time, and I agree we need to meet with him. I am a bit afraid of what he'll say. I think he'll agree with using whatever methods were needed to finish Voldemort off, but I know that the Wizengamot is full of old purebloods that won't agree. I have no desire to be dragged through the mud for killing Voldemort, nor do I want any more fame. If Kingsley suggests leaving the British wizarding world behind I think I'll be able to live with that." Harry said. It was kind of nice to know what to expect from his conversation with the minister.

At that point the healer came in to check Moody's wound. After poking and prodding at him, she declared him ready to leave and had him sign the necessary paperwork.

Both men made their way back to the labor and delivery ward waiting room and joined Bill and Fleur who had been discussing much of the same things as Moody and Harry.

A few moments later Remus joined the group with a brilliant smile on his face. "It's a boy! Ted Remus Lupin, he's perfect and he's already started to change his hair color!"

Harry was the first out of his seat to congratulate the man, and gave him a tight hug. Moody clapped him on the back and Bill and Fleur each gave him a hug as well, Fleur adding a kiss to the cheek.

"We can only have one person at a time come to visit for a little while, Harry would you like to be first?" Remus offered and held his arm out in invitation.

Walking into the room, Harry was surprised to see Tonks sitting up in bed with a little blue bundle held in her arms. She looked tired but not horrible like he expected.

She seemed to notice his thought process and smiled, he'd never been around babies or pregnant women, which he had made abundantly clear the past several months.

"I'm ok Harry; we heal pretty quickly with magic. Would you like to hold him?" She offered with another radiant smile.

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before Remus sat him down in the chair next to the bed. The proud daddy carefully picked up baby Ted and set him in Harry's arms.

Harry was in awe looking down at the little baby face. Teddy's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open in a sort of half grin. His hair had a bluish tint that could only mean the baby was a metamorphagus like his mom.

"Harry, we would be honored if you would be Teddy's godfather. We know that the future is sort of up in the air for all of us right now, but knowing that you'll always be there for our boy and even if you're away, that you'll write to him and love him is more than enough for us." Remus said, looking at his friend who had grown so much in the past year.

"I, I'd like that." Harry said with a little grin, overwhelmed at the trust and love being shown to him by his friends, his family.

"I'll always be here for you to talk to buddy, I will never leave you alone and you'll always have a place for me, you'll always have someone in your corner wanting what is best for you. Of course, I'll have to teach you the Marauders ways, uncle Siri would be disappointed if you never learned how to prank." He said to the sleeping baby in his arms.

Knowing that the others wanted to come in, he looked back up at Tonks and Remus.

"Thank you guys, so much. It means the world to me that you would trust me with this. I promise I will always be there for Teddy. Moody and I were talking and Bill and Fleur agreed, I'm going to meet with Kingsley tonight and let him know what happened today. I'll take whatever he has to say, but that might mean leaving Britain, or at least the British wizarding world. Even then, I will always write and let you know where I am, I need you in my life and I will not abandon Teddy just because I have to leave physically." He said with a lump in his throat. He'd just been given the greatest gift he could ask for, and he knew deep down that he would have to leave.

Remus came up and enveloped the younger man in a tight hug again.

"Harry, we will always be proud of the man you have become. You are always welcome in our home and in our lives. If Kingsley suggests that you leave, we'll work through it. I know you wanted to join the military and I can't tell you how proud that makes me. We will support you in whatever you have to do. Just please stay in touch as much as possible ok?" He said, knowing that Harry needed to hear that they wouldn't abandon him.

Harry nodded and made his way out of the room, letting the others have their visits before he and Moody sent a note out to Kingsley to meet them that night at Grimmauld Place.

He had a lot to think about and a few ideas to contemplate before his meeting that night. If what he thought was true, he had a chance at a new beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

And so Harry's life starts to move forward, yay! Sorry it's taken so long to get it moving, the story should go a little faster now though

I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS. (And yes, in the next few chapters there will be more NCIS lol)

Thanks for reviewing!

**This is the second update today… so make sure you read Chapter 4 or you'll probably be somewhat confused **

* * *

><p>A few days after their mission and the birth of Teddy Lupin, Harry, Bill, Fleur and Mad-Eye anxiously awaited the arrival of Tonks, Remus and baby Teddy.<p>

Harry and Moody had met with Kinglsey and today was the day that many of their plans were to go into effect, they just needed to fill everyone in.

After the happy family arrived and Teddy was put down for a nap, the adults met in the kitchen. Bill and Remus knew that the meeting had taken place and were ready to know what was going to happen.

Mad Eye sat quietly, watching Harry gather his thoughts before he started talking. The lad had truly grown up in the last year and had made good decisions for his future, and for those he considered family.

Harry took a deep breath, smiled reassuringly, and dove in. "So we met with Kingsley, as you know, and our thoughts were correct. He is very thankful that Voldemort is dead, and he will endeavor to let the public know, however he will only reveal the true course of events to those in a closed Wizengamot meeting, as a matter of national security. Because I was the one that actually took the kill shot, you shouldn't receive any negative attention, I made him promise to keep all of your names out of any discussions on the matter." He paused there, knowing that they would protest.

"Harry, you can't take the fall for this!"

"We all were involved, you can't be the scapegoat!"

"Everyone! Let him finish" Moody said, knowing that Harry had a plan and that the others would need to listen to reason.

"Thanks Mad Eye, I need you all to listen. Moody is going to be a consultant with the aurors and round up the remaining Death Eaters; he is in the best position to do that. Bill and Fleur, you both have families and great jobs, you can't give everything up and you can't cut off communication, I know your mothers. Tonks and Remus, you just had a baby, my godson, and you face enough persecution as it is. I want to do what is right for me, but also for all of you. I can protect you and Teddy especially by following through on the plan that we came up with." He paused to let his logic sink in before continuing.

Harry let the conversation with Kingsley run through his head while he explained.

"_Hey Kingsley, thanks for meeting with us." Harry said, shaking his friend's hand._

"_Sounded pretty serious, what can I do for you and am I here as Minister of Magic or Order of the Phoenix member?" Kingsley asked._

"_Honestly, probably more here as Minister of Magic. Voldemort is dead. I killed him today with the help of some friends. This time he's gone for good, I made sure to cover everything." Harry started, and grinned at the look of shock on Kingsley's face. _

"_What? Wow. Ok how did you do it?" Kingsley had a feeling there was more to the story, but decided to wait and hear what the boy, no man, had to say._

"_Well, that's where you come in. I used a muggle weapon and shot a hole in his head. Think long range Reducto to the head and you get the idea. I know that the method won't be well received so I need your thoughts on how to proceed." Harry said calmly, having thought this through already._

"_Ok, will you tell me who your friends were although I already suspect I know?" _

"_No, they need to stay out of this, I shot him so if there is a penalty, I will take full responsibility."_

"_Alright, I won't press you for answers on that and I'll let the Wizengamot think you worked alone. Unfortunately I have to bring this to their attention and you're right, they won't appreciate the muggle method used. Getting out of the public eye would be a good idea; they'll be looking for a reason to go after you. I take it you have an idea?"_

_Harry looked over at Moody and got a nod in encouragement. "Well I was thinking of joining MI6, a lot of their agents end up doing work overseas, and I think I'd be good at gathering intelligence, I've been doing it since I was eleven years old. Only problem is that they require a 2.1 degree and I haven't even started university. I'm not sure how to get around that or if I just need to go to school and consider this later on. I was also thinking it might be a good idea to change my name so that I don't cause any problems for the muggles if wizards find out Harry Potter is working in the muggle world." _

_Kingsley thought the idea over for a few moments before answering._

"_Well, I have to say your idea has merit. I could spin it as a punishment for you if it comes down to it and cite the MI6 need to secrecy if anyone was to look for you. As for the education requirements, typically NEWTS are good for about two years of university in the muggle world when we convert the records. I could have a talk with the Prime Minister and see what your options are, maybe get you in the program and school at the same time? I agree with changing your identity; that would also allow you to still correspond with your friends. What name were you thinking?" Kingsley thought as he was speaking and realized this was a good plan and with the news that Harry had defeated Voldemort, the Prime Minister would be more open to the idea of a governmental favor like this. _

"_Um, I was thinking Ryan James Evans? That way I kind of honor Sirius and my parents?" Harry said with blush spreading on his cheeks. Choosing a name had been the easiest part of this plan._

"_That sounds good. I like it. Let me think on this tonight and I'll have a meeting with the Prime Minister tomorrow to discuss everything. I think we'll be able to make this work though." Kingsley said, getting up from the table and shaking both men's hands._

"_And thank you Harry, even if you won't get recognition from anyone else, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for defeating that bastard. I will do my best to clean up this county now that his reign of terror is over." Kingsley said before he walked out._

As his friends contemplated what Harry said about the meeting, he continued on.

"Kingsley came over again yesterday and told me about his meeting. Basically the Prime Minister will allow me to apply under the agreement that I will complete my degree within two years of joining. I still have to go through all of the recruiting process and training, but I signed up for university with the transcripts Kingsley gave me. I have until the end of the summer before he announces Voldemort's death to the public, and by then I should be out of harm's way. I actually start a computer class on Monday, it's a fast paced one so I should be done in a month, but I need to know how to use computers to be able to work in the muggle world so I thought that would be a good first step."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Remus got up and came over, kneeling in front of Harry. He cleared his throat and said quietly "I love your new name, and I am so proud of you. Your parents and Sirius would be so proud of the man you have become and the path that you are taking. We will be here for anything that you need, even if we have to acknowledge you as Ryan." He gave Harry a hug and sat back down with his wife who was beaming at the man she saw as a younger brother.

"You never cease to amaze me Harry Potter and I would be honored to be a friend and brother to Ryan Evans as well." Bill said while Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Well come on then, we've gotta get that paperwork filled out and turned in to the office before the day is through" Moody encouraged in his own way. The two had gotten alternate IDs from the goblins at Gringotts after their meeting with Kingsley and now it was up to Harry to get the ball rolling.

The next month went quickly for Harry; he excelled in his computer class, realizing that he had missed a lot while at Hogwarts. Muggles definitely knew a lot more than wizards gave them credit for. He was in constant contact with Hermione and had even asked Gibbs if he had an email address in his last letter to the man. He had gone through the interview process for MI6 and been vetted to join finally after he had signed a contract stating his intention to graduate with a degree within two years.

At the beginning of September, Harry was signed up for a full slate of classes at university, studying forensics and criminal justice. It was fascinating to him as he could see the wizarding side of many arguments and scientific processes in addition to the muggle side. Luckily he was able to take half of his courses online so that he had time for his training.

In October he started MI6 training and had to move to the dormitories. He said goodbye to his life as Harry Potter, although he was secretly still in contact with a select few that knew his true identity, namely Moody, Tonks, Remus, Bill and Fleur, Hermione, and the twins. He had written to Gibbs and let him know he'd be starting training and had to make some changes, but ultimately decided to email the man an update once in awhile but not sign as Harry Potter. Not an outright lie, because he couldn't explain the name change, but he wanted to keep in contact with the man that helped him decide to join MI6 and who had military experience.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking with me! This chapter has kind of stumped me, I wanted to put enough info in, but not get boring. AND I had no idea how to go about it, so here's what I came up with J Oh and he'll have to go by Ryan almost all the time to really start using his new identity, especially around Teddy… it wouldn't do for Teddy to call him Harry in public when he's supposed to be Ryan now… but if I accidentally call him Harry from here on out, sorry J

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! You are all great!

I don't own HP or NCIS, just love the characters! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he walked up the sidewalk to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He'd finished his last final in his first semester at university and was exhausted, but also looking forward to spending a few days with his friends and family.<p>

Opening the door, he heard laughing in the living room and dropped his bag by the troll leg umbrella stand. He made his way down the hall and stopped in the doorway to observe Remus sitting in the floor tickling Teddy as the baby was giggling up a storm. Tonks looked up from where she was sitting on the sofa and jumped up when she saw Harry, or Ryan as his new identity suggested.

"Har..Ryan! You made it!" She quickly made her way over and embraced the man she saw as a little brother. Noticing that he'd definitely put on some muscle in all of his training. Since the summer he hadn't changed much, but he had cut his unruly hair to a more manageable style and sported a scruffy look that indicated he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Ryan! We're so glad you could join us for a few days! How were your finals?" Remus asked, scooping up his son and settling him on his hip while he made his way over to his nephew. Tonks turned and took Teddy so that her husband could give Ryan a proper greeting.

Remus also noticed how he'd changed, but the bright look in his green eyes showed that even though he had to go by a different name, he would always be the same man that he had known for years.

After everyone got hugs and Ryan held his godson and joined the tickling war against him, they sat down to catch up.

"Moody and the others will be over later for dinner, how are you doing?" Remus started the conversation.

"I'm actually really happy with the way everything has been going. I finished my finals today for school and I think I did well. I really enjoyed my fraud class and my computer classes. It's amazing what the wizarding world misses out on because they're stuck in the past. I mean, I talk to Hermione at least once a week, and I've been able to stay in touch with Gibbs as well. It would take days for a letter or an owl to get to Hermione in New York, but I can send it and get a reply from her within a few minutes." Ryan explained.

"I know you can't say much, but how's the rest of your training going?" Tonks asked, knowing that much of MI6 operated completely in secret and he wouldn't be able to share.

"I love it. I'm learning the best ways to gather intelligence and I'm realizing how much all of my adventures through school helped me out. I'm able to think of different ways to get answers while some of my teammates are stuck with one idea. Not only that, but they work us pretty hard so I've been able to keep in shape. I just passed a qualifying test so I can carry a weapon and go out in the field, I'm pretty excited about that. My class has a few days off though so I get to spend it with you. Unfortunately we have to cover for the more experienced agents over the holidays so I don't think I'll make it back for Christmas." He said sadly, not wanting to miss Teddy's first Christmas, but not being able to control the decision.

"It's ok Harry, I think it'll be just us for Christmas anyways, I think the twins are going home and Bill and Fleur are having a Christmas alone at Shell Cottage. Can we send our presents to you? It sounds like the MI6 stuff is pretty interesting, I'm glad you're enjoying everything, you deserve some happiness." Tonks said, getting up to put Teddy, who had fallen asleep in Ryan's arms, to bed for a nap.

"How's Hermione been doing? You said you talk to her quite often?" Remus asked. He knew about cellular phones, they had one in case there was an emergency and they needed to contact Har-Ryan quickly, but he didn't know about writing and instant replies. He knew she had the paper the twins had created, but it sounded like this was a muggle idea instead.

"Oh, I email her. It's an international system, the message basically goes through a satellite and gets directed to wherever she is. I think. Anyways, she's good, she's loving university. Not that that's a surprise to anyone. She's studying science, she was always good at potions and stuff, but I think this is more like how the body works. I don't know if she'll end up doing research or be a healer. I know her parents want her to go to medical school but I don't think she's decided yet. She has until the end of the year before she has to choose which direction to go. She loves New York, but she misses all of us. I don't think she's made a lot of close friends though, she actually put me down as her emergency contact in case her parents don't answer. It's kind of nice talking to her over email. I feel like we know each other better now than we did when we lived in Gryffindor tower all those years. We're both grown up and I can think before I speak, plus it's easier to open up when I don't have to see her reactions." Ryan said smiling. He never shared a lot of himself with people because he hated to see pity in their expressions. It was nice talking to Hermione through email, they actually talked a lot more than they did in school because there wasn't homework or a mystery to solve.

Both men turned when they heard the floo activate. A moment later, Bill and a pregnant Fleur came in, followed by Fred, George, and Moody.

Ryan stood up to greet everyone but paused and looked gaping at Fleur's baby bump. She started grinning and then Bill burst into laughter.

"That was priceless, Fred did you get the picture?" Bill managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh my gosh! How.. I mean, I know _how_, but when? Why didn't you tell me? Oh and congratulations!" Ryan said, confused.

"Are you sure you know how?" George asked in his own laughter while Fleur was answering Ryan's questions.

"Bill thought it would be funny to prank you. You had to know that Fred and George learned their pranking from somewhere. I am six months pregnant, with a little girl." Fleur answered, smiling widely, her French accent much less pronounced than when they first met.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ryan said, giving them both hugs and smacking Fred and George on the back of their heads. He moved over and shook Moody's hand before everyone moved toward the kitchen.

"So how is everyone? I've been so busy with school and training I haven't gotten to catch up with you." Ryan asked all of the newcomers.

Everyone filled him in on their lives while they got dinner ready. Fred and George were doing great with the joke shop, they'd even started taking more owl orders. Ryan thought it would be good for them to do online orders, but he didn't have time to teach them, they'd have to take computer classes themselves. Bill and Fleur were obviously pregnant and getting ready for their daughter. Moody was still working with the aurors, with Tonks as his main contact since she came back to work. Together they had caught almost all of the outstanding Death Eaters, with the exception of Bellatrix and Greyback.

After giving everyone the same stories that he'd told Remus and Tonks when he arrived, Moody asked about his American friend.

"Jethro says he's doing good. He's had some hard cases lately so he hasn't written much but he was impressed that I already got qualified to carry a weapon. He actually mentioned that he might not be able to answer emails for a little while because he'll be on a special assignment. I can only think he'll be undercover." Ryan answered, he'd been trading emails with Gibbs for awhile and had really become friends with the man who had taught him to shoot.

"So…Ryan. I still don't understand what you do or why you had to change your name." George said while his twin sat nodding beside him.

Taking a bite of dinner, Ryan thought about his answer before he spoke. "Well, I changed my name so that the muggles wouldn't be affected by everyone's obsession with me. Also, I'm basically banned from the British wizarding world so I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself. Luckily I have changed a lot in the last year and a half so nobody has recognized me. As for what I do, that's a little harder to explain because a lot of it is confidential. Right now I'm just in training and I'll be on probation until I finish university, but MI6 is an intelligence gathering agency. That doesn't mean that we just sit around thinking or researching though. I'm training to be a case officer, which means that I'll go on missions all over the world and interact with other government agencies to gather information or whatever is needed. It's all very secretive because most of the information is about terrorism and any acts against the UK, it's all very covert and hush hush. Basically when I'm done training and I'm out of university, I'll be able to serve overseas or in another country as a sort of spy. I'm a good asset for them because I don't have a wife or really a lot of people that know me, so I don't have to really have a good public cover to disguise my work."

"Well that sounds right up your alley. Good on you mate." Fred said, thinking that it sounded exactly like something his friend would be good at.

After dinner, everyone left and promised to visit with Harry more on his weekend visit. Tonks took Ryan up to his room and went on to bed after making sure he had everything he needed. He went to get ready for bed and heard Remus talking to Teddy as he tucked him in.

"Goodnight Teddy, tomorrow you can play more with Uncle Ryan. I love you buddy, sweet dreams." He said after he kissed his son's forehead and set him down.

He turned around and grinned at his nephew when he saw him standing in the doorway again.

"You know, the walls hold themselves up just fine, you don't need to prop them up by leaning in the doorways." He said with a smile, whispering as he closed Teddy's door most of the way.

"You're a good dad Remus, he's lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you as an uncle too." Harry said with a smile.

"And I am the luckiest werewolf in the world to have you, Teddy, and Tonks around to love me." Remus said, giving his nephew another hug.

"Thanks Moony. I better get to bed, I think between Tonks and Teddy I'll be pretty worn out by the end of my relaxing weekend." He said with a laugh as they made their way down the hallway.

"Goodnight Harry. Or Ryan, sorry, I'm tired. I'm trying to stay with Ryan as your name so that Teddy doesn't get confused, but it might take awhile."

"I still sign some stuff as Harry, mostly when I talk to Jethro. Hermione knows I have to go by Ryan now, but I couldn't exactly explain it to Gibbs since he's a muggle." Ryan said with a smile. They parted ways and after getting ready for bed he finally laid down and snuggled under the warm blankets, letting himself rest after the hard week of studying, training and workouts.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading! You guys are all awesome!

I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS.

* * *

><p>A few months later Ryan was getting ready for his first mission out of the training center. He'd gathered info and done a lot of training within the computer systems, performed surveillance, and his team had run several training scenarios, but he had never been in the field alone.<p>

His first mission was fairly straightforward. He was to meet a contact that was an undercover agent from another agency and exchange some information. He wasn't given much information, but he knew what his contact looked like and what to say when they met at the armory display at the Tower of London. He had his earwig in and the microphone that would let his team leader hear their conversation so it was time to go.

Dressed up as a university student out to study the history at the Tower of London, Ryan had on jeans, sneakers, and a hooded sweatshirt under his coat. He also had a notebook and a backpack with a wolf on it. The backpack was what his contact was to know his identity by.

After paying for entrance and making his way through the display of the crown jewels, taking occasional notes as he went in order to keep his cover, he finally made his way to the armory building.

There were several levels to the armory so Ryan headed toward the second level where all of the horse armor was held. It was a very distinct area of the building so his contact wouldn't have trouble finding him. He stood in front of a display depicting the armor of a horse in the time of Queen Victoria for a few moments, taking notes as if he was truly interested.

A few moments later he was joined by a man a few inches shorter than himself, wearing jeans, a sweater, a fanny pack, and a camera. The ideal outfit for a tourist during March in England.

"You know, they don't teach about the horses much in English boarding schools." He heard a warm voice say, noticing the Scottish accent immediately.

"They didn't teach about them in Scottish boarding schools either." He answered, recognizing the opening phrase of his contact and answering with the predetermined phrase to let the man know he was the correct person.

Both men were quiet for a moment before Ryan moved to the next display, his contact moving a moment later to join him.

"I guess it's good that we don't use horses anymore, it would take a lot longer to move things. I mean, I could move my whole flat to France in a matter of hours if I took the train under the channel. A horse would take a lot longer, weeks even. Might as well load it all up on a frog." Ryan answered. Giving the man some of the information he required.

"Yes well I don't know if frogs can hop between England and France, but I do believe they make themselves quite at home in America. I saw a documentary the other day that was quite disturbing with the amount of frogs that have made their way to the U.S., I'm not sure how they would make the move though. It's not as if they can simply hop over the pond." His contact answered as they moved together to the next display, one holding weaponry used to defend the old castle.

Ryan, pretending to take notes on the new display, was actually writing information for the man he was talking to.

"Yes well, I'm not sure how frogs would be getting to America, but I feel that we have digressed. I believe we were talking about the horses originally. It's a good thing they had armor when they were used in wars, they frequently were targeted in attacks. Can you imagine if the military still used horses in battle? A soldier on a horse would be easy for a sniper to take out. Plus, it's not like they can move more than one or two people at a time. It would be obvious to the opposing army that someone was approaching, stealth would be very difficult on a horse, even the frogs would notice." He said with a grin.

"Yes well, if one was trying to be stealthy, they would have to find another way. A horse would never do when approaching an enemy. Especially if you had even four people. That many horses would be too obvious. What kind of project are you working on anyways?" The older man asked while they moved together to the third level.

"Oh it's a project for my university. Basically I'm looking at some of the old ways that they defended the Tower of London and if there were any ways around those defenses, what could be a way to defeat it in today's society."

"That sounds fascinating young man, I would enjoy reading your completed project. Would you mind sending me a copy once you're finished?" Ryan's contact asked with a grin, reaching for his pen and writing some information out before handing him what appeared to be an email address.

"I will, my paper is due on the 23rd, so it will be a few weeks, I'll give you my information as well just in case you don't hear from me." Ryan said handing the man the page he had been writing on a few moments earlier.

"Well I won't take up any more of your time, it was nice to meet you young man. Oh, would you happen to know where the crown jewels are located from here? I remember reading an article about the jewels worn by Queen Elizabeth. It was simply fascinating, her crown alone weighed over twenty pounds. That was nothing compared to the king's crowns over the years, oh what a headache they would induce." The man continued.

After giving him directions to the crown jewels, Ryan completed his circuit of the armory and went to one more exhibit before leaving to join up with his team.

"Hey Ryan, good stuff you got there. Nice job getting the info about La Grenouille to him. Seems that they have four undercover agents and are planning to go to France to investigate more about the weapons from 'The Frog' that have been making their way to America. What did he give you?" His team leader Charlie asked after he had gotten in the van they were using for surveillance.

"A piece of paper with a name and an email address. I'm thinking the name is probably the password and he wants us to check the email inbox for info." Ryan answered, knowing the man wouldn't have just given him his actual email address.

"Good work guys, lets get back to headquarters. Ryan, sorry but you'll have to take the tube so you can be seen leaving the area. We have no idea if La Grenouille or whoever is helping him has eyes out right now." Charlie said, patting his youngest agent on the back.

Ryan nodded, putting on his scarf to keep the chill away and went to get a cup of coffee on his way back to the office.

Meanwhile in a London hotel room…..

"Hey Duck, good job. Sounds like La Grenouille's got eyes out everywhere if the kid's warning is anything to go by. They're moving stuff pretty quickly between England and France but it sounds like they think it's taking a bit longer to get it to America. Did you get anything else? How are we gonna get into France undetected?" Jethro Gibbs asked his friend and fellow undercover agent.

"Well the boy did give me this paper, I believe maybe they have a plan for us." Ducky answered.

"Well, what does it say Dr. Mallard?" Jenny Shepard, the only woman in their undercover group asked impatiently.

Gibbs grabbed the paper from Ducky and studied it for a moment before smirking. He liked the way their contact thought.

The paper had a train time for the next day as well as a first name and promise for a diversion. By the first name it said "loves cinnamon rolls". Gibbs could only assume that the name was someone that would get them through customs quickly and unnoticed, the diversion would draw attention away from the group. He was impressed, MI6 was coming through for them, but he would wait until they made it to France undetected before he commented on it to anyone but himself.

"Alright, Decker and Ducky, you saw the info, make sure you get your ticket for the train and go through this Bruce when you go through customs. Either bring a cinnamon roll or mention them or something to let him know you're one of the four we told them about. Wear your earpiece and sit wherever on the train. Be prepared, but we'll trust their diversion. Jenny and I are supposed to be a married couple so we will see you at the meeting place in France if we don't meet on the train. Everyone clear?"

At their nods, Ducky and Decker went to explore or have dinner. Gibbs didn't really care as long as they got to the train on time the next day. He had a feeling Ducky was going to the theater for the evening.

"Jen are you ok here for a little while? I'm gonna go get some coffee." Gibbs said, opening the door.

"Yeah, go, could you bring me something back though? I think I'll take a shower and get ready for our night out. You know we have to appear to just be any old married couple, we can't just spend our vacation in the hotel room." She answered.

"Ya think? I'll bring you a drink, plan something for tonight, you know I'll have to go along with it." He said walking out the door and making his way to the nearest coffee shop.

Gibbs walked in, breathing in the almost intoxicating smell of fresh coffee. It seemed he had finally found a coffee shop in England that served decent coffee, he would never understand English and their tea.

Going up to the counter he ordered his coffee strong and black. While he was waiting for his order he observed the patrons around him, looking up as the bell rang to admit a new face to the crowd.

He grinned as he saw who it was, quickly figuring out if he should hide or if he should just tell Harry to not say his name. He thought the kid could handle it so after his order was up he moved back and waited for his young friend to place his order and move to the other counter.

"Long time no see, don't say my name out loud, I think you can guess why." He said quietly from behind Harry, grasping the younger man's shoulder to stop him from whipping around in surprise.

Ryan froze at the voice and ran through how this scenario could work out. He hadn't told Gibbs he'd changed his name, but he had kept in contact. Gibbs knew he was working with MI6 but not what his job was. Gibbs had told Harry he would be unreachable for awhile which Harry had taken to mean he was undercover or on a mission.

Before he could decide how to make Gibbs not call him Harry, the barista called his name for his order. As he retrieved his coffee he noticed Jethro's raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I believe my explanation would be close to your's my friend. Didn't you say you'd be unreachable for awhile?" Ryan said trying to convey the secrecy needed for his identity.

"I did. I'm thinking you figured out why and you're in a similar situation? How's school goin' these days?" Gibbs asked with his smirk coming back.

"You'd be right. School is going well, I have some tests coming up but I think I'll do well. At least in most of my classes the professors call me Ryan instead of Mr. Evans. Work is good too, always keeping me busy learning new things." Ryan said, providing his friend with his whole name.

Gibbs knew that Harry must have a different identity now, whether for work or undercover ops and that he was being trusted with this information. Wishing they could spend a bit more time together instead of just exchanging emails occasionally, Gibbs was disappointed that he had to cut their meeting short.

"I have to bring a drink back to my…wife… I'm sorry Ryan, I wish we could catch up a bit more. You'll email me later? Shouldn't be too much longer before I can get back to you."

"I need to get back to work so no worries mate, I'll email you and catch up later. Let me know if you need anything while you're here. Have a brilliant time with your wife." Ryan said with a smirk, having heard the pause when Jethro had spoken before.

They shared a manly hug and parted ways. Harry making the connection between Gibbs being undercover with an American agency in the area and the man he'd made contact with earlier in the day, decided to go back to headquarters and do all he could to ensure his friend and his team made it safely to their destination.

Gibbs ordered Jenny a drink and turned to watch Harry, or Ryan, walk out, smirking when he saw the young man had a wolf on his backpack. He knew the voice talking to Ducky earlier had sounded familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I wrote it a few different times, it just wasn't working the way I wanted it. I think I've got it now though! Also, please be patient next week, my husband and I may be moving across the country so I might not have a lot of time to write until we're settled back in. I won't abandon the story though, I promise! I won't leave you all hanging right when we get to the good parts.

Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! They keep me motivated and make me smile!

Esinger: Gibbs is still an agent for NCIS, I'm trying to keep the timelines consistent with each other, I actually have an NCIS timeline combined with a Harry Potter timeline, haha. Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky were all undercover in Europe together before the TV series started, I just used the Frog because he was an easy person for them to need info on that'll come back later (although not in this story most likely). This particular chapter is based in between seasons one and two. It's after Ari broke in to autopsy and before McGee finds his name. Hope that answers your questions!

Thanks for reading!

I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS! Although I watched Harry Potter 7a while typing this and just finished up watching all of season three of NCIS. Now to convince my husband to buy me season 4.…

* * *

><p>After a few years with MI6, Ryan had a good routine down. When he had time off of work he would spend it with Remus, Tonks, and Teddy, or Bill and Fleur if they had time. Each week he spent time with Moody at Grimmauld Place learning more about magic under the protection of the Blacks' extensive wards.<p>

Ryan was liked by all of his fellow MI6 agents and after several successful undercover missions; he was at the point in his career that he could become a Lead Agent.

Sitting at his desk and going through his current case files, Ryan was surprised to see his boss come over and motion toward their conference room. Raising an eyebrow, the now 24 year old agent locked the files back in his desk and made his way over to the high security conference room.

What he found there was a bit unexpected. His boss was sitting with a file and what looked to be extra pictures and intelligence that had been gathered on whatever subject they were about to discuss.

"Agent Evans, I have an assignment for you. You should be able to complete the preliminary portion here, but the majority of this assignment will be in the US as that is where the target is currently. You'll be the lead MI6 agent on the case and will be working with the American agencies to figure out what this terrorist is after. I'm sending you in as a liaison between our agency and theirs, but ultimately the Americans will have the lead on this investigation. Should I read you in on the case?"

Ryan knew he had a choice, but that this would be his big chance at showing he could successfully complete a foreign mission without the directors giving much instruction. He was being trusted to perform at a level that would reflect well on the British agency and was trusted to report in on his own. If he did well on this mission he could conceivably be permanently based as a liaison in America, was that something he wanted? At least he knew Hermione and Gibbs would be on the same continent.

"Where in the US will I be stationed if I accept?"

"Washington DC, the capital."

"Alright, what's the case?"

"Do you remember two years ago when your team was researching a possible terrorist within the Mossad organization? You went undercover and found out about his mom being killed in a bombing and he was then trained as a Mossad assassin. Mossad swore that their agent was working within his boundaries-" Ryan interrupted him and added what he knew.

"-and they insisted that they planned for him to infiltrate Hamas. I had a bad feeling about him though, because his half sister was his handler and his father is the director of Mossad. He could get away with anything and while I doubt that Eli David would cover for him, I'm not so sure about his sister Ziva. We're to follow Ari Haswari then? What's he been up to that would cause the case to reopen and warrant a move to America?"

"You are correct, your target will be Ari, you know we keep tabs on who is searching for our targets and recently a facial recognition program has been trying to locate Haswari. We've traced the search back to a team in DC that had a run in with Haswari about a week ago. I've spoken with their director and he explained that Haswari infiltrated the autopsy lab and held the medical examiner, his assistant, and an agent hostage until he could get a biological weapon back from their evidence locker.

He shot the assistant in the shoulder joint and then when the lead agent showed him that the smallpox virus he was looking for had already been found and disposed of, he shot the man and used the confusion of the strike team to make his escape. He's now on the loose in America but has ties to the UK, he went to medical school here as you know and we believe he is using that knowledge and possibly some of the connections he made here to assist in whatever his mission is in the States.

MI6 is providing your assistance because we have more information on Haswari than any of the US agencies, besides possibly the CIA, but also because we will be trying to promote good will between our agencies and avoid any attacks Hamas or Ari Haswari will try to conduct on British citizens or on British soil in the future."

"You said the assistant was shot in the shoulder joint, was the lead agent ok? What agency are we talking about here?" Ryan asked, knowing it would most likely be the FBI, he'd heard a lot about agent Fornell from Gibbs and was hoping the man wasn't the one shot.

"You'll be working with NCIS, and the agent shot is fine and is, coincidentally, your main contact and lead agent while you are there, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Ryan couldn't help himself; he let out a laugh and earned an inquisitive look from his boss.

"Gibbs and I have been friends for years, he taught me all of my sniper skills when I was 17 and we've kept in touch since then, I can tell you that we'll definitely work well together. Wait, Ari held Ducky hostage? I'm guessing Gibbs is the one running the facial recognition search, he wouldn't take Ari getting away lightly."

"You're correct, so far he has not had a match. We were planning to have a video conference with Gibbs to let him in on the plan, but perhaps we can just video conference the NCIS director and Gibbs can be surprised when you arrive in a few days."

"I like the way you think boss, let's see what the Americans have on the case and I'll get my stuff together and be on my way. Is this a long term assignment? I've been living with friends, I can always leave my stuff here if you're planning to bring me back when this is finished." Ryan said, secretly hoping he'd get to stay in the US for awhile.

"Actually Ryan, if this works out I might have you stay out there, our lead MI6 agent in the DC area is planning to retire in a few months and I was thinking of you as a replacement. You'd work out of the NCIS office mostly, but would interact with other agencies as needed. NCIS has the resources you'd need to contact us securely and I already have the director's permission. We would just need to find you a place to live."

Ryan smiled at that thought, he would miss his friends and family in London, but they were wizards so it's not like they couldn't grab a portkey or take the international floo to come see him occasionally. He'd kept in touch with Kingsley over the years and the British wizarding world wasn't calling for Harry's blood anymore but he would be safer and would be able to practice magic at his leisure in America.

"You know, let me make a few phone calls, I may just have a place to stay in DC already, my best friend moved there about a year ago and bought a house."

"Aw yes, Miss Granger, she works with the ministry of magic out there, correct? Something about magical creature rights?"

The MI6 director loved surprising his agents and this was no exception. Ryan's face was priceless as he realized that his boss not only knew who he was talking to in America, although he had mentioned Hermione before in conversation, but he knew about wizards. His boss only wished he had a camera to capture the flabbergasted expression.

"Um boss?"

"Eloquent Mr. Evans, or should I say Potter? I think it's time that we discuss your past, don't you agree? When we vet new agents we do a preliminary check on their backgrounds, and as you know we run them through extensive testing. Physical, psychological, ethical, you name it and we probably had a test for it. That's the standard procedure for new agents. However, when we are considering an agent for an assignment such as the one you have just accepted, we delve deeper.

I know that you are a wizard, that your parents were murdered when you were a year old, you were the savior of the wizarding world, and your real name is Harry James Potter. You are actually a quite gifted wizard but you for some reason have been banned from the British wizarding world. I couldn't find any indication that you were not allowed to practice magic in other countries, so I assume you will be fine in America. The only information I cannot find is what you did during your last year at school, I know you didn't attend Hogwarts your seventh year, but you took your graduation tests and passed with high scores. Shortly after that, you were banned. So Mr. Potter would you like to elaborate?"

Ryan was still reeling from the unexpected conversation but answered the questions honestly.

"I spent my seventh year at my godfather's house, I inherited it when he died and it is under numerous security wards. During that year I went through extensive auror training, I assume you know what an auror is if you have talked to someone in the wizarding world, I also learned about wards and physical combat. I finished my schooling and then met Gibbs, who taught me how to use different types of guns, including sniper rifles. He worked with me until I was proficient and then had to go home. At the end of the year I tracked the terrorist Voldemort, who I was apparently destined to kill, and used a sniper rifle to shoot him in the head.

Wizards don't take kindly to the use of non wizard methods, even if it saves their lives, so to avoid backlash and to protect the team that helped me, I agreed to take the blame and be banned from the British wizarding world in addition to changing my name so as to not compromise MI6 in any way due to my status with other wizards and witches."

"That's ridiculous. You saved their lives and they kicked you out. I've known you long enough to know that you didn't kill Voldemort for the glory. I have to say you ended up with a raw deal, however, I'm glad you did. You've turned out to be one of the best agents we've seen in years. Their loss is my gain I suppose.

I know that wizards have laws about sharing anything about their world, something to the effect of 'The first rule about being a wizard is not to talk about being a wizard'. I would suggest however, that you share the information with Gibbs, he has been fully vetted and I know that you have a personal relationship with him. As your new lead agent he'll need to know in the event that a case comes up where your particular expertise could be of use or if you are injured and the best medical advice would be offered by a fellow wizard.

I agree with your housing choice with Miss Granger, however, let us know if you need help finding housing, the agency is prepared to pay for at least a portion of your lodging if needed. I'll get you on a flight to DC from Heathrow on Monday morning, that way you'll have the weekend to pack and say goodbye to your friends and your godson. We'll keep an eye on them, don't worry, we protect our agents' families."

Ryan was touched and was relieved to have permission to tell Gibbs the truth about him. He'd kept his mouth shut for seven years and it would be nice to come clean and not have to hide anything from Gibbs or Hermione.

Ryan and his boss talked via teleconference with the director of NCIS and then made their way downstairs where the MI6 director gave him some final instructions. After collecting up the file on Ari Haswari, Ryan made his way to his desk.

His fellow agents saw him packing up his few personal belongings and cleaning out his files and gathered around to see what was happening.

"I've been reassigned starting Monday. Ian, here is the file on Carlo Seraf, you know almost everything in there. Phillip, I just finished updating the case files we worked last week so you can have those. If you guys need to contact me just go through the director. Stay safe everyone, it's been a pleasure working with you, I'm sure our paths will cross again at some point, and undoubtedly I'll be calling you for information quite frequently."

After everyone said their farewells Ryan made his way outside and checked the time. It was currently about 8am in DC so Hermione wasn't at work for another hour; he decided to call her so she'd have the weekend to prepare for his visit.

"Good morning Ryan, to what do I owe the pleasure of such an early call?" Hermione answered the phone.

"Well my dear, beautiful, amazing, talented best friend in the world…"

"What do you want Ryan? You know I'll do anything I can for you, you don't need to ply me with compliments…"

"Well they're true, but I was wondering if you have plans next week."

"Um none that I can think of, why, are you taking a last minute trip out here? Oh I would love to see you! You know you're always welcome!" He smiled at her excitement.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. I am taking a last minute trip, I should arrive on Monday. To stay."

"To stay?" Ryan smiled at the hope he could hear in her voice.

"To stay. I'm being reassigned and I'll be working from, how do you American's say it? Your neck of the woods?"

"You are such a nerd Ryan! But yes, that's how the saying goes. You're really staying this time?"

"I'm really staying this time Mione, and I was hoping that you might have room for me in that big house of yours. I can always find a flat out there, but thought I might be less lonely living with my best friend. I'll pay you rent."

"Oh Ryan I would love to have you! I've been so lonely in this big house all by myself but I couldn't bring myself to admit it to my parents because they warned me when I moved down here. We can discuss rent and all of that when you get here. Do you need me to pick you up at the airport? What time does your flight come in? Are you shipping all your stuff or will we need to go shopping once you get here? Where exactly will you be working?"

"Haha there's the Mione I know and love. I have to work once I get there on Monday so I believe the agency I'm working with will be providing transportation, I get in in the afternoon sometime, I don't actually have my ticket yet. I may end up working late that night after all the meetings I'll most likely be subject to. I've been living at Grimmauld so I don't actually have much furniture of my own, most of my stuff I can fit in my suitcases and I'll just shrink the rest, silly Mione. I'll probably need to do some shopping but we can go together on a day we both have off. Any more questions?"

"Will you make me the chicken alfredo from scratch like you did last time you were here?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll email you the ingredients I need, that way I can make it one of the first days I'm there. You know I'll cook whatever you want. It's been far too long since we've gotten to spend time together, I miss you."

"I miss you too, but after this weekend we'll have plenty of time together. It'll be nice to see you and be able to hug you and really talk instead of just emailing and using Skype."

"It will, hey I know you need to be getting to work, and I need to get packing and say my goodbyes here. I'll call you later this weekend with a better idea of my flight plans and everything. Oh and I'll be working with NCIS for the most part, sorry I didn't answer that earlier. I'll be working with Gibbs, isn't that crazy?"

"Only you Ryan. You have the best and worst luck of anyone I've ever met. At least you don't have to worry about your new coworkers. Ok, you're right I need to be getting to work. OH! You'll be able to use magic here that's so exciting! Ok sorry, I'll talk to you later this weekend and I'll see you Monday! Love you Ryan!"

"Love you too Mione, bye!" Ryan hung up the phone and couldn't help smiling at the changes that were coming up in his life. His friendship with Hermione had evolved from the simple friendship shared between teenagers. Over the years they kept in touch via email, phone calls, texting and Skype.

She truly was his best friend and he knew that he was her's as well. They were able to share more of themselves through email and had only grown closer because of it. They weren't romantically involved, yet, but he knew it wouldn't be hard to add that to their current relationship. He was hoping that once he was settled in in America, he could work on wooing her.

After a really hectic weekend of packing and goodbye parties and the twins causing mischief and teaching their tactics to Teddy, Ryan was boarding his plane to head to America. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to look at his files on Ari, but luckily MI6 didn't spare any expense and set him up in first class so he had a bit of privacy to review the files while he flew.

He settled into his seat and got his carry-on stowed properly before he heard the flight attendant welcome everyone onboard. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and leaned back to enjoy the flight that would take him to his new life in America.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! Sorry I didn't realize I hadn't posted this chapter yet! Here you go and I will try to get the next one out next week!

Reviews are awesome and make me smile To everyone that has reviewed, THANK YOU!

I don't own HP or NCIS!

* * *

><p>Ryan spent the long flight from London to Washington DC sleeping and going through Ari's file. He learned all he could about the break in at NCIS and came up with some questions he had for the team involved. He read the research MI6 had gathered on the entire David family and found some interesting information he hadn't known before.<p>

He knew that Ari's handler was his half sister, Ziva, but he hadn't been aware of the extent of her training; she was a fully trained Mossad officer. He was hoping that she would be helpful if needed but knew that typically Mossad was very loyal to their cause.

He had also gotten a bit more info on Gibbs's team at NCIS, if he was going to be involved and be a part of their team he wanted to know their strengths and weaknesses.

Ryan knew that Gibbs was an expert sniper, former Marine, and had excellent interrogation and investigating skills. He also knew about the man's personality from their interactions and knew that although he was hard on his team, he cared for them like family. They had discussed his team over the years so it gave Ryan a bit of extra insight on the others as well.

His senior agent was Tony DiNozzo, a former cop with a physical education degree. At first glance, Tony didn't have a lot to offer, but he had proved he had excellent insight and street smarts as well as a way with people. He had guts and kept the atmosphere light when things got too tough, but he was efficient and knew the ins and outs of the job. He was Gibbs's right hand man and Ryan knew that Gibbs also saw him as a son or nephew.

Kate Todd, former Secret Service detail for the President was another story. She had many accolades in her files and a lot of knowledge from her time in the Secret Service. She was a devout Catholic and her main skill on the team was her ability to profile people.

Timothy McGee was the probie on the team. He was a genius, but also the youngest member of the team. He had a lot to learn, but Ryan could already see the potential. He graduated early from MIT and also graduated from John's Hopkins. Of any of the members of the team, he definitely had the most book smarts and Ryan knew his real talent was with his computers. He was interested in getting to know Tim as he was interested in computers as well.

"We are starting our descent into the DC area, please make sure your seats and tray tables are in the upright position. If you will be continuing on to another destination please see the attendant outside of the gate. If you do not possess a valid United States Passport, please continue on to our customs area before entering baggage claim."

Ryan tuned out the rest of the flight attendant's message as he packed up the files into his bag and made sure his laptop was secure. He straightened his seat and handed his trash to the attendant as she walked past.

After a somewhat bumpy landing the co-pilot came on the speaker to announce their arrival.

"Please bear with us as Captain Kangaroo bounces us to the terminal. If you would please stay in your seats until we arrive at the gate we should be ready to disembark in about 15 minutes."

Ryan laughed at the Captain Kangaroo comment, and waited patiently until the plane came to a stop before grabbing his bags and exiting the plane.

Clearing customs easily with his credentials, Ryan finally arrived at baggage claim. While he gathered his luggage, he had a lot since he was moving to a new country, he kept an eye out for the agent that was supposed to be taking him to NCIS.

When he had gathered his four bags, he finally spotted Ducky waiting for him. He smiled, apparently his boss knew about his interaction with the man.

"Hey Doctor Mallard, how are you?"

"Ryan my boy, are you who I am waiting for? I was told by my director to come and bring an MI6 agent to NCIS headquarters and that it was a surprise for Jethro. I have to say, I'd like to see his face. He does talk about you when we have our little chats."

"So nobody told you anything about me being here? Huh, well this should be an interesting day. It's still pretty early here and I tried to get some sleep on the flight so I should be ready for whatever comes today."

"Well then young man, let us get moving. Can I assist you with your bags?"

"Sure, why don't you take the one with wheels and I'll get the others."

Ryan decided that he liked Ducky and was definitely impressed with the man's car. They made their way to the Navy Yard where Ducky escorted Ryan up to the Director's office.

He was briefed on the case by director Morrow and then sent down to the bull pen to await the return of his new team.

Deciding to be a little cheeky with Gibbs, he pulled out his laptop and got to work, sitting at the man's desk. He checked in with MI6 and Hermione, telling her he'd be over as soon as he was done at work.

Soon enough he heard the elevator ding and heard Jethro talking to his agents.

"Kate, follow up on the alibi and run this stuff down to Abby. Tony put out a BOLO for the blue SUV and find more on the neighbor, I have a bad feeling about him. McGee, search the financial records and then go and help Abby look in the lieutenant's computer."

Gibbs came around the corner of his desk and paused, his agents almost running into him.

Still looking down and away from his friend, Ryan smirked to himself and stood up.

"Who are you and why are you at my desk? Did Fornell send you?" Gibbs demanded, not being able to get a good look at the man but knowing that Tobias usually sat at his desk when he was in the office, just to annoy him.

"Nope, Fornell didn't send me, wrong agency Jethro." Ryan answered turning to face his friend.

He was glad he'd turned his laptop on and set the webcam to record this moment, he doubted many people had ever seen the look currently on Leroy Jethro Gibbs's face. His team seemed frozen, not sure what was happening but trying to be prepared in the case that this unknown man was a threat.

Gibbs broke into a smile once his brain started working again, "Ryan! What are you doing here? Are you just visiting or are you working?"

"Meet your new liaison from MI6. Our directors have decided that it will be mutually beneficial for us to work together as a team. I'll be mostly working with your team and from this office, however I'll have to still go on missions and assignments for my own agency and gather intelligence for them as well." Ryan gave a brief explanation.

Gibbs turned to his frozen team.

"What are you all staring at? Get back to work! Tony, show agent Evans here how to put out a BOLO on the American system and then brief him on the case, I assume I'm expected in the director's office. Oh and everyone, this is Special Agent Ryan Evans, from England, he'll be helping us out apparently."

"This is totally awesome, are you like James Bond?" Tony said, about three seconds before he got a slap to the back of the head.

"Evans, Ryan Evans." Harry answered quickly with a smile, also receiving a slap to the back of the head.

Gibbs just smiled at his team and headed up the stairs.

"Well? You waiting for an invitation? Get back to work!"

Ryan spent the next few hours learning the systems and ended up going with McGee to interview witnesses. They met Tony at the crime scene later in the day to look for something they might have missed. Tim ended up spotting a laptop that was under the couch and they recovered it to take back to Abby's lab.

Jethro had talked about Abby before but Ryan was still surprised to see the goth that was blaring heavy metal music. She twirled around and gave hugs to McGee and Tony before latching on to Ryan. As she hugged him, he felt her freeze and whatever she had been babbling about suddenly cut off.

"You're not Gibbs." She said pulling away and looking at him closely.

"No, I'm special agent Ryan Evans, new liaison from MI6. Nice to meet you Abby, sorry to disappoint, we were just bringing in a bit more evidence on Lieutenant Marsing's case." He said with his most winning smile. He could tell that Abby would be a fun person and wanted her to like him.

"Well then, special agent Ryan Evans, welcome to NCIS, and America apparently. Where's my evidence?" He smiled and handed the laptop over, making sure to have her sign the chain of evidence log since Tony and Tim had both reminded him.

A few hours later and the case had been solved. The neighbor had in fact committed the gruesome murder in revenge for a financial deal gone wrong.

As everyone wrote up their reports, Gibbs sat down at his computer and looked at the search that was still running on the terrorist. McGee had figured out a new program that would scan his face through school photos and they had narrowed the search down to British medical schools but hadn't figured out how old the man was so the search was still taking a while. He felt Ryan come up behind him and lean over his desk.

"His name is Ari Haswari. He graduated from Edinburgh Medical School in 1994 and has been trained as a mole inside Hamas since he was young. He is Eli David's son and his half sister is his control agent. Mother was killed in a bombing a few years ago and it seems as though the CIA and FBI want to keep him safe as they think he'll give them information on Hamas. I don't agree and neither does my director at MI6."

Gibbs had turned around and given Ryan his full attention as he started talking and the other agents had migrated closer to the desk as well.

"Oh and Tim, good job on that search program, if the FBI wasn't blocking all of the facial recognition for the US and Mossad wasn't blocking you as well, you would have found Ari Haswari as soon as you tried that search algorithm. It could definitely come in handy later, I don't think we have anything like that at MI6." Ryan complimented knowing that McGee must have spent a lot of time and effort creating the program.

"Ok we've all had a long day and I'm sure Evans here has been up for at least 20 hours at this point, let's plan to read Ryan in on what we have on Ari tomorrow, show him around autopsy, have him talk to Ducky and Kate. Tonight, get some sleep." Gibbs said, dismissing his team after Ryan's explanation. One look at his friend and he could see the exhaustion he was hiding from everyone else.

"Ryan, you got a place to stay?" Gibbs turned to his younger friend.

"Yeah, staying with Hermione. She's in Silver Springs, oh and Ducky has my luggage in his Morgan."

"Let's go get your stuff and I'll drive you over." Gibbs said, moving toward the elevator.

They caught up on their way to Hermione's house and Gibbs seemed excited to have his friend joining his team. Ryan explained what else he knew about Ari as well as what would probably be his schedule as far as working for NCIS versus MI6.

As they pulled up to Hermione's house, Gibbs turned to Ryan.

"It's good to have you here Ryan. I always knew you'd be a probie one day, although you're not really a probie. You know my door is always open, now you might actually get a chance to take advantage of that. Now, go see your girl and I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryan just laughed, thanked him and pulled his bags out before making his way up to Hermione's front porch.

Knocking on the door, he smiled when he heard her call out for him to hang on a second. Then suddenly the door was opening and there she was, more beautiful than he remembered. Wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt, she had grown her hair since last time he saw her and now it hung in smooth curls.

"RYAN! YOU'RE HERE! I just finished getting your room ready, I'm so glad you're here! Was your flight ok? How was work? Was Gibbs happy to have you there? Are your new teammates nice?" She hurled questions at him like heat seeking missiles while throwing herself at him for a hug.

He just opened his arms to her and picked her up, twirling her around and laughing at his best friend's questions.

"My flight was fine, work was interesting but good, Gibbs was happy, teammates are nice… I think that answers everything…" He said, slowly setting her down and holding her close. He pulled back to look at her face and saw the familiar sparkle in her eyes that he loved so much.

He took a deep breath and stepped back, "We should grab my stuff and get it inside; your neighbors might think you're crazy if we just stand out here hugging."

She laughed and together they got all of his stuff and took it inside before closing and locking the door.

He watched her put up her security wards and he added his own as well. Even though it had been a long day, he still walked over and gathered her in his arms. She leaned into him, just seeking his presence.

"So I'm here."

"Yes, you are."

"I missed you." Harry answered honestly, thinking to himself that what he really wanted to say was that he wanted to kiss her.

"I missed you too, I don't know if I'll ever let you leave again." Hermione answered

"Haha, well I'm not going to be trying to leave any time soon." Ryan continued, still holding her in his arms.

"I bet you're exhausted." Hermione answered, leaning away from him to really look at his face. She could see the lines of exhaustion around his eyes and the bone deep weariness hidden behind his excitement at seeing her.

Harry pulled her even closer and rested his chin on her head, finally feeling the day's events catching up to him.

"You're right, as always, I'm exhausted. I was at MI6 this morning at 7 in London and it's almost 2am here, I've been up for… a really long time." The math was beyond him at this point.

"Oh Ryan, it's ok we can talk more tomorrow, your room is ready, you can just fall into bed. Don't worry about your stuff, just take what you need upstairs and we can get you settled in this weekend. What time do you need to be at work tomorrow?" Hermione said with a smile, leading him toward the stairs.

"7am, which is far too soon. How should I get there?" As he asked his phone started to buzz. It was a text from McGee offering to pick him up at 6:30 the next morning, apparently McGee also lived in Silver Springs.

"Nevermind, one of my new teammates is gonna give me a ride in." He told her while he answered the text.

"Get to sleep Ryan, tomorrow will come far too soon."

They shared another hug and Ryan leaned down and left a lingering kiss on her forehead before turning back into his room thinking about how lucky he was. The last thought he had as his head hit the pillow was that he hoped Ari didn't make his life difficult tomorrow because he really wanted to come home to Hermione by dinner time.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry about the delay in this update! We are all moved in and I have found and started a new job so hopefully life will allow me some time to update more often. I think we're nearing the end... ish of the story :)

In answer to some of your questions... I'm still working on the whole Kate and Ziva, don't want to kill Kate but like Ziva and want her on the team issue... I think I have an idea though so I just need to get to that point in the story.

USA- Jeanette: I honestly have no idea why I made Kingsley minister besides the fact that the only thing we know about Pius Thickness in the books is that he was hit with the imperius right away. I guess I just like Kingsley as minister and it worked a bit better for Harry... let's just say Pius was a casualty of war and Kingsley stepped up? maybe? :)

Crazyjim87: Sorry... I think in another story Harry would work well with Ziva, but I just don't see "Ryan" with any of the NCIS ladies. Plus him and Hermione together is a way to keep him involved with the wizarding world in his new life, since the US, NCIS, and MI6 are totally away from that. At least in my own stories I can tell Harry that Ginny is a fangirl and to STAY AWAY! haha

Everyone else, THANK YOU THANK YOU so much for your reviews! I have the rest of the story mapped out and just need to sit down and write it, we had some trouble with the internet and my laptop is still not connecting very well in our new home so it might take a bit longer to finish but I have a few ideas for a Hawaii Five-O story too... who knows... I always sit down with the best intentions of writing another chapter and end up finding a new story to read!

Again, thank you all for sticking with me and for your amazing reviews!

I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS (I tried to buy season 7 of NCIS the other day... and WHAT THE HECK? it's discontinued or something! sigh...).

P.S. If the formatting is off on this chapter it's because I had to type it in Notepad since our desktop doesn't actually have Word. I know. Who does that?

* * *

><p>A few weeks after his arrival at NCIS and in the United States, Ryan was finally mostly settled in. Of course, his weeks with NCIS hadn't been boring in the slightest. After he briefed the team on all of the information he had on Ari Haswari he was informed by his director at MI6 that there was chatter indicating the terrorist would be coming to the US. Ryan let the team know but it was classified information so they had to pretend they were unaware.<p>

In Ryan's second week of work at NCIS he ended up going on a mission for MI6 that ended up having him follow a newly arrived Ari around the Washington DC area. He had to avoid being noticed by the other federal agencies as the FBI and CIA also had tails on the Mossad agent. Ryan knew that the FBI and CIA were following Haswari to prove that he was taking down the Hamas cell, while Ryan was following him simply to keep track of his whereabouts. The man had already struck NCIS and his intel indicated that Ari was going to go after them again.

While he was on his mission he missed being exposed to YPestis, or The Plague as it is more widely known. Tony had opened a letter and inhaled and powder containing the virus and had almost died. As soon as he was back in contact and heard the story from his team, Ryan went to the hospital and checked on his new friend. Tony reminded him a bit of Fred and George and his heart ached to see his friend so pale and weak. Kate had stayed in the quarantine room as long as the doctors would let her, but when it became completely apparent that she simply had a cold, she was kicked out.

Harry was an experienced Healer, but had no ideas on how to help battle the virus that was destroying Tony's lungs; luckily Tony was strong and had pulled through.

The following week put Ryan to the test as he had his MI6 duties of watching Ari, plus picking up a bit more work with NCIS to cover for Tony since he was still out on sick leave. Ryan had definitely learned all of the procedures and ways to handle evidence as well as learning the NCIS computer system. He had become good friends with Tim, the guy was a genius on computers just as Ryan had suspected and Ryan loved picking his brain to learn new programs or ideas. Timothy McGee was always able to think around a computer issue. If he hit a roadblock and couldn't access something one way, he thought for a moment and almost always came up with a different way to get the information. It was refreshing.

Ryan had also gotten to know Kate better. He hadn't spent much time with her before Tony was out, as they were paired together a lot and Tim and Ryan ended up partnered as well. She was very brave, and had a lot of experience from the Secret Service. It seemed like she was still learning the ropes of NCIS so Ryan felt like they were kindred spirits of a sort. Kate also teased him about Hermione constantly, she was like an annoying sister, but she reminded him so much of Tonks that he sometimes got a bit homesick when she was in her teasing mode.

Needless to say, Ryan was enjoying his new team and was making friends. He'd had dinner with Gibbs a few times and visited with Ducky and Palmer down in autopsy as well as Abby in her lab, he always laughed when he went to see Abby, he couldn't shake the feeling that Abby was the exact opposite of Luna Lovegood in every way.

...

Ryan groaned as his alarm went off at the ungodly hour of 5:30am on a Monday morning. The past week he'd been splitting his time between NCIS and MI6, which meant he had spent full days at NCIS working cases and had stalked Ari on his off time. Even though the team knew Ari was in the States, MI6 had deemed his intelligence gathering (stalking) to be confidential unless Ari approached any of the NCIS members. They couldn't bring attention to MI6 by the FBI or CIA.

Feeling like his legs were made of lead, Ryan turned over and shut off his alarm and tried to convince himself to get out of bed. A few moments later he heard his door open and he smiled sleepily at his housemate. Hermione had been more and more worried about him as his duties started to take a toll on him. The first week Tony had been out on sick leave had been hard, but now another week later, Ryan could admit that Hermione probably should be worried, he was incredibly tired and it would be at least another week until Tony was back up to par even if he came to work.

"Hey sleepy, it's time to get up, you're looking kind of peaky, are you sure you have to go in to work today?" Hermione said softly while she sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Ryan's hair. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a hug and tugging her under the blankets. She laughed and put up a token struggle.

"I have to go to work, Tony's still out. But I don't have to be there just yet, I set my alarm early so I could spend some time with you today since I don't know what time I'll be home tonight and you're always up early." He grinned at her while she gave up and hugged him close.

Hermione smiled softly at him and ran her fingers under his eyes where he knew he was starting to get dark bags due to his lack of sleep and high stress levels.

"Ry, you should have slept longer, you're so tired, I'll always be here. You don't have to wake up early just to see me, I'll be here whenever you have time."

He held her a little closer and snuggled his face into her curls, "You're worth it Mione, I'd wake up early every morning just to spend a little time with you. I've missed you so much over the past years and I just want to be here with you for awhile. I know I haven't been able to spend much time with you and I can't tell you much about the missions I've been doing for MI6 but I promise as soon as this is over we can spend the whole weekend together. Can I take you out to dinner, maybe a walk around to see the monuments and stuff? I know this isn't the best way to ask, but I can't wait anymore Mione, will you go out with me? On a date and see where it goes? I've wanted to ask for so long." Ryan paused, hoping they were on the same page and she'd say yes.

Hermione smiled and hugged him a bit tighter. "That sounds wonderful Ryan, I would love to."

He grinned and snuggled even closer, his lips now close to her neck he couldn't help himself and he pressed them to the soft skin. He kissed from her shoulder up to her ear and then he reached down and started tickling her sides. He did have to go to work after all, he couldn't get too involved in his new favorite pastime.

"Ryan! haha stop tickling me and get ready to go, you don't want to be late! hehe" Hermione laughed at his antics, trying to wiggle her way out of the bed.

45 minutes later Ryan was on his way to the Navy Yard. As he drove he continued to think about what Ari had been up to. He'd made the obvious contacts with the Hamas cell, but Ryan had a bad feeling about what they were doing. From what he could tell, the FBI and CIA were letting Ari do as he wanted and had backed off, not even trailing the man anymore. Ryan knew that Ari was dealing with explosives and obviously had a few plans in place at the moment, but Ryan couldn't figure out what the terrorist was going to do.

Walking into the Navy Yard with coffee for everyone, Ryan was surprised to see Tony had returned, even if he did look less than stellar.

"Morning everyone, Jethro black coffee, Tim latte, Kate coffee with like 12 sugars... And Tony welcome back mate, you can have my coffee, it's a vanilla latte." Ryan passed out the coffee and grinned at Tony who took the coffee with a smile and truly grateful look.

A few minutes later they got the call to check out two murdered Navy officers found on the side of the road in their car.

"Grab your gear! Kate and McGee with Tony, Ryan with me. McGee, send Ducky the coordinates."

They all got ready and headed out, Ryan knowing Jethro would have something to say when they were in the car.

"Ryan you take my coffee, you obviously need it more than I do, you look awful kid. What's going on?" His boss and friend didn't even wait till they were out of the Navy Yard to start the questioning. Ryan relaxed back into his seat, trying to take advantage of a few moments to sit down before his day inevitably got busy.

"Gee thanks, ok yeah, you're right, I'm knackered. Wow and apparently my British upbringing comes out when I'm this tired. It's not a huge deal Jethro, I've just been working NCIS and MI6 the past two weeks. MI6 has taken all my off time and I'm getting close to finishing up the mission I think. I worked 7am to 6pm last night at NCIS and then ended up going straight to my MI6 duties and got home at about 2am. On the other hand, I asked Hermione out and she said yes." Ryan said, hoping to change the subject.

"Nice try, can you tell me what the MI6 mission is? If you need some time off just let me know, or you know Abby has a futon down in the lab. Although I was planning to send DiNozzo down there after we get back." Gibbs grinned at him, both knowing Tony would fight tooth and nail to prove he was fine.

"I have specific criteria that will allow me to read you in on the case, and it hasn't been met yet, but I say give it a few more days and you'll know what I've been up to, which honestly isn't a good thing." Ryan said, he truly thought that Ari would approach NCIS soon after the history of the break in and his goading of Gibbs.

"Alright, you let me know if you need some down time, you're one of my agents now and I can't have you unfocused and putting anyone at risk, which you know. I trust you to know your limits. You're also my friend and I don't want to see you get burnt out or end up sick because you're exhausted." Gibbs looked at Ryan to get the point across that he was being serious.

"I will, and thanks Jethro."

As their conversation ended, the car was pulling up to the crime scene. The NCIS team got out of the cars and headed toward the convertible with the two dead Navy men. Upon inspection, it was clear that the two men had both been shot multiple times at close range and one of the men was missing his hands. It wasn't the weirdest thing any of them had seen, but all of the agents thought hard about what the missing hands could be used for.

Ryan decided to go with Gibbs to help Ducky and Palmer and let McGee, Kate, and Tony look more closely at the car. As he was walking back up the hill, Ryan thought he saw movement in the trees across the road and motioned discreetly to Jethro to let him know he was going to check it out.

Walking behind the NCIS van that the medical examiner had just arrived in, Ryan was able to get to where he had seen the movement quite quickly. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything besides some foot prints and broken branches. Ryan studied the foot prints for a moment before realizing where he recognized the pattern, he had seen Ari's boot prints numerous times during his MI6 surveillance duties and these were a perfect match. He took a picture with his phone and sent it to his contact at MI6 to be sure, but quickly headed toward his team with a warning on his lips. Ari had just crossed the line into threatening the NCIS team and it was Ryan's job to let them know and try to protect them.

As he ran back toward where the van was parked, he saw Kate and McGee running up the hill and yelling about a bomb under the car. His battle training kicked in quickly and he noticed that Tony was not with the other agents. He wouldn't get to the other man in time, but as he continued to run toward the crime scene, he passed Kate and McGee, threw himself to the ground for protection, looked over the edge of the hill and with his wand now in hand, cast a hasty shield charm right as the explosion ripped through the air.

He hadn't meant to use magic at all in front of the NCIS agents, but protecting Tony had come on instinct. He always had his wand in an invisible holster attached to his arm and he could call it to his hand with just a quick flick of the wrist. He only hoped it was quick enough to help his friend. He knew Tony wasn't moving at his usual fast pace today and hoped he'd gotten far enough away from the flames.

His hopes were confirmed when his fellow agent crawled up the hill and laid down right next to him, making a joke to Gibbs to appease Kate's worrying, but also looking at Ryan as though he knew that the British man had helped him somehow. Ryan had tucked his wand away as soon as he had seen Tony moving up the hill.

Ryan just grinned, helped him up and then turned toward the rest of the team.

"Everyone ok? What the hell happened?" Gibbs started ranting and then turned to Ryan "And why were you running back to the crime scene? Did you find anything?"

After the other agents explained what happened on their side, everyone looked at Ryan, who had been quiet and looked very alert of his surroundings.

"What's going on agent Evans?" Gibbs demanded, using Ryan's last name to let the man know that he wanted answers given to a boss, not a friend.

"I was running back down here because the movement I saw on our way up to the van was Ari Haswari watching the crime scene. I was trying to warn everyone it was a trap when I saw Kate and Tim running back up the hill. And before you ask, yes, I have more information, no I'm not surprised to see Haswari, and yes you can be read in on the case, but it has to be back at the Navy Yard or somewhere else that is secure as it is highly confidential."

"You heard the man, gather everything you can save and get back, McGee ride with Ducky, maybe you can help navigate. Kate, you're driving, Tony try to get a nap on the way back you look like crap."


	11. Chapter 11

Yay for another update so soon!

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter after such a long wait, we should getting into some more action now :) I'm trying to stick to NCIS cannon for the most part, BUT I am changing a few things around so just know that I meant to do it if you notice something different.

Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me!

Don't own Harry Potter or NCIS.

* * *

><p>When everyone got back to the Navy Yard and all of the evidence was with Abby, Gibbs looked around for Ryan.<p>

"He went to MTAC about five minutes ago and requested you all meet him in there." The director said from the landing above them.

The agents all looked at each other and followed their leader up the stairs, following him and the director into MTAC where they saw Ryan speaking with someone on the big screen.

Ryan paused when he heard his fellow agents and turned toward them. Gesturing to each person he introduced them to the young man on the screen. "Agents DiNozzo, Todd, McGee and Gibbs please meet MI6 agent Chris Jones. Chris is on my intelligence team and I was just briefing him on the new developments. Chris, leave the connection open and run the info I just sent to your computer, I'm just going to brief the NCIS team."

Ryan turned back toward the expectant faces of his new friends.

"Ok you are all aware that Ari Haswari is back in the country. What you are unaware of is that I have been tracking him basically every moment I haven't been at NCIS the past few weeks. So far he has done what we and the FBI and CIA expected, until today. I had a feeling that he was up to something and the feeling got stronger when I saw a movement across from the crime scene today. When I went to check it out I found broken branches and Ari's footprint.

You might doubt me on the footprint, but I have been tracking this guy for years. Gibbs, I'm sorry, you thought I had just been watching him since he got here, that isn't quite true. My team has only a few targets we consistently watch and Ari is our biggest player. I have been on numerous missions dealing with him and I am intimately aware of many random pieces of information about him, including what size and brand of shoe he wears. He was watching the NCIS team today and while that is concerning, it also allowed me to read you in on the case. Because of his prior break-in and his contact with Kate a few weeks ago, I felt that he would approach you again. I have some suspicions that Chris is running for me right now, but until we get some more information all I can say is that we all need to be careful until we figure out his angle.

The FBI and CIA think Ari is working with them to bring down a Hamas cell, but from my surveillance I can tell you he is in it further than that. I have worked with Mossad agents before and Ari is behaving more recklessly than he would be if he were truly on a mission for them. I believe he is part of the Hamas cell but I haven't uncovered what the cell is doing. He has amassed quite a few engineers and mechanics in a warehouse and brought in different kinds of equipment, but none of it makes sense together. We're missing something and I think it has to do with our dead guy's missing hands."

Ryan paused, looking around to make sure everyone followed his speech. Gibbs was giving him a look that said they would talk later, Tony had sat down in one of the chairs but was looking thoughtful, McGee was obviously trying to puzzle something out and looked like he had a question and Kate looked about ready to argue with him.

"If the FBI and CIA don't think Ari is up to anything then why do you think he is? I mean, they have a lot more resources then you do here right?" Just as he'd expected, Kate came up with an argument.

"That is a good question actually. The FBI and CIA stopped following Ari last week. Myself and another contact have been the only ones keeping up with his whereabouts. Since the other agencies stopped tracking him he has gathered the crew I mentioned and set up shop. He knew they would be watching but he wasn't aware that MI6 was interested as well. As for resources, I think you greatly underestimate my connections. There are still a lot of things you don't know about me." Ryan answered, acknowledging that Kate's question was actually well thought out.

"What type of equipment has he gathered? I might be able to come up with an idea of what his plan is based on our dead guy and the equipment..." McGee spoke up hesitantly.

"Hey Chris, can you send agent McGee the list of information I uploaded last night? Also, can you use the usual method to send a message to Mad-Eye and Remus, let them know I'll contact them after this mission is done? With the time difference I haven't been able to get in contact and I don't want them to worry. Just tell them I'm all settled in and if there's an emergency to just contact Hermione. Thanks, and when you get the analysis done on the information I sent, just send it to my cell, I have a feeling I'll be out of the office trying to piece this all together."

"No worries man, stay safe and I'll let the family know you're fine. I actually ran into Tonks the other day and through her unique ways of persuasion (guilt) she convinced me to stay with them for awhile. She knows I'll probably end up there with you after awhile so she twisted my arm, spouting something about avoiding rent or something like that. Oh and I got the package you sent for Teddy, I'll take it over tonight. And I've got eyes on the other target you were wondering about, looks like she's gonna make a move, any thoughts?" Ryan's friend and coworker told him. They had quickly become like brothers when Chris joined the agency and was assigned to Ryan's team.

"Follow if she makes a move and keep me updated, I don't care what time of day it is. You stay safe Chris, talk to you soon."

The MTAC connection ended and Ryan looked back at the NCIS team.

"Uh sorry, Chris is like a little brother to me, we have a lot in common and try to look out for each other as much as possible." Ryan said, in all actuality, Chris was a muggleborn that had lost his entire family to Voldemort and followed his fathers footsteps and joined MI6. Ryan had recognized him during his training as someone that he had seen around Hogwarts and they soon became friends, adopting each other as family.

"I'm done with my info, anyone else have something to share?" Ryan said trying to get the eyes off of him.

"McGee go see what Agent Jones sent and see if you can come up with anything. Tony, you and Kate are going to follow up at the victim's employer. The FBI and CIA have been there but I want you to check anyways. Anything looks or sounds even remotely suspicious and you let me know. Ryan, a word." Gibbs gave out his orders and the agents left MTAC.

"So you have been following Haswari. What else haven't you told me?" Gibbs turned to Ryan with a searching look.

"I have Chris watching Ari's handler, his sister Ziva. He'll let me know if she makes a move. I expect her to come here to check in. Mossad has been somewhat suspicious of Ari from what I can tell, but with his sister as his handler and his father as the director, he gets away with pretty much whatever he wants. There are a few more things I need to tell you, but they're unrelated to the case and probably more suited to a basement conversation with your boat than a conversation in MTAC." Ryan said with a shrug, knowing he was allowed to tell Gibbs about magic but not having the chance yet.

"Alright, you go see if you can help McGee and I'm gonna check in with Abby and see if she's got anything." Gibbs said as they left the room.

A few hours later the team had put the puzzle together and Gibbs was under protective custody via their security expert, Kate Todd. Ryan was glad she was taking her job seriously, he didn't want anything to happen to Jethro and it was in the lead agent's nature to protect his team. Everyone had their TAC vests and they were down by the warehouse that Ryan had tracked Ari to. They were aware that he was going to launch a weapon at the families of the ship that was coming in to the docks across the bay and were going in to stop the attack.

Ryan ran a quick scan with his wand (discreetly of course) and saw that there were five people in the warehouse.

"My intel says that Ari had at least five guys working in here, be careful team." Ryan said quickly, passing off his knowledge as something he'd found out while watching the target.

"Ryan you stay with McGee, watch his six and you two stop that drone from getting anywhere near those people. Tony, Kate, with me. We're going to clear these guys out." Gibbs took charge and the team split up.

McGee got the transmitter out of the car and crouched down, trying to locate the correct frequency while Ryan kept watch for any incoming threats. He could hear gunshots throughout the warehouse the team had just entered and knew it was just a matter of time till he needed to provide cover fire for McGee.

"Two down...Roof is clear from this side boss...McGee! You stop it yet?" Ryan heard through his earpiece and finally spotted what he was looking for.

The Hamas agent started firing at McGee before he had a chance to react, but Ryan jumped to his feet while Tim scooted to the protection of the car, bullets raining down on them.

Ryan ducked and reloaded his gun, finally hitting his target before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He motioned to Tim that it was fine and the agent went back to hacking the drone's system.

"You guys alright down there?" Gibbs asked across the headset.

"Yeah, got the guy, McGee, you in?" Ryan said, out of breath. As Tim finished crashing the drone, Ryan kept an eye out for any more threats. He heard Kate yell about another gunman and then heard the shots taking him down. He finally got confirmation that everyone was fine on the roof when he saw it. A glint from the roof of another building, what could only be a sniper, and nothing would be fast enough to warn his team and give them time to react.

Ryan concentrated on Gibbs and the rooftop and apparated blindly to their location.

Everyone on the rooftop heard the sharp crack that came with his sudden appearance, and it seemed only Gibbs heard the second crack indicating a gunshot from somewhere else. As Ryan appeared right in front of him and shoved him and Kate to the ground, Gibbs could only wonder what the hell was happening.

"GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW'D YOU EVEN GET UP HERE SO FAST?" Kate was yelling at Ryan but Ryan wasn't moving.

In an instant Gibbs knew what had happened. Ryan had been hit. Where was he hit though? He'd leave the other questions for later he decided as he inspected his friend and fellow agent.

"DiNozzo, get Kate inside, I'll get Ryan!" He yelled as he hoisted his friend over his shoulder and bolted to the safety of the building. Nobody else was on the roof so it must have been a sniper and he didn't want them out in the open.

"McGee! Take cover, we've got an agent down, I repeat, agent down, call medics and get to cover!" He yelled into his headset.

Once inside it was obvious that Tony at least had figured out the situation as well.

"AGENT TODD!" He heard his second in command yell at the former Secret Service agent.

"Evans just took a bullet for you, we need to assess his injuries so you need to calm down and shut up. Are you injured?" Tony asked her quickly.

"No, a few bruises I think... what?" She was clearly shaken up but Tony was appeased with her condition so went to Gibbs' side to help with Ryan.

There was blood coming from his shoulder but they needed to assess if there were any other injuries quickly and get him down to the ambulance that would soon be arriving.

Ryan tried to focus on Jethro's voice, his shoulder and chest were on fire and he couldn't breathe. He tried moving his hand to the vest, he needed it off, he couldn't breathe with it on. He took a few stuttering breaths and started to panic at the taste of blood in his mouth. That was not good.

"Ryan! You stay with me! Ryan! Look at me Ryan! Right here, look at me! Come on buddy, stay with me! DiNozzo your shirt, I need your shirt!" Gibbs yelled as he pulled off Ryan's TAC vest and saw the second gunshot wound, which would have gone right through his lung. Damn armor piercing rounds! A shirt was thrust into his hand and he immediately put pressure on the bloody wound.

"McGee where's the ambulance?" He called over his earpiece.

"They're ten minutes out, there is a major accident blocking them!"

Gibbs let DiNozzo answer McGee's frantic questions as he saw Ryan start to close his eyes.

"No Ryan, you stay with me! Come on! I don't want to have to call Hermione or Moody and tell them I couldn't keep you safe for even a month. Come on kid, come on you be strong! Think of Hermione, think of Teddy and Victoire, they need Uncle Ryan. Come on kid!"

"Call... Mione... can.. help" Ryan said, coughing up blood but trying to stay alert. He knew Hermione had completed her Healer training and would be able to help but she needed to be here now if it was going to do anything.

Gibbs started to say he'd call when they got him in the ambulance but he saw the fire return to Ryan's eyes and his friend took another staggered breath.

"No Jeth...ro... NOW... can help... tell her...Harry... needs help... now..." Ryan said and coughed again, feeling dark spots come into his vision.

Trusting his friend, Gibbs pulled out his phone and hit Hermione's number that Ryan had given him when he got to the States.

"Hello? Agent Gibbs?" He heard her voice question worriedly.

"Hermione, Ryan's been shot and he said he needed your help, NOW, he actually said that HARRY needs your help..."

"Where are you?" Hermione said in a completely serious voice.

After Gibbs gave her the address and floor number, it only took about 15 seconds before he heard a loud crack and saw the girl in question running across the room and ending up on her knees next to Ryan with a stick in her hand.

"Ask questions later Gibbs, I need you to take the pressure off for a second so I can see what I'm doing" She said in a hurry, waving her wand and muttering what sounded like gibberish.

He pulled his bloody hands away and gasped when he saw a bright blue light shoot into the chest wound, but was in awe as he saw the bleeding slow down. She somehow got a thick cloth and pressed it to the wound before she waved the wand again and he saw Ryan's chest start to move more evenly instead of the shallow gasping movements it had been making.

"Gibbs! My bag!" She yelled and he grabbed it from where it had fallen in her haste.

"Accio blood replenishing potion" She said and a little vial of green liquid jumped out of the bag.

She popped the cork on the vial and motioned him closer.

"I need you to hold his mouth open while I pour this in. He's lost too much blood, this will help until he gets to the hospital. Please just trust me Gibbs and we'll both explain later I swear." She said frantically, still holding pressure to Ryan's wound.

Gibbs slid around till he was by his friend's head and gently opened Ryan's mouth while she poured the green stuff down his throat and massaged it to make him swallow.

DiNozzo came over and took over putting pressure on both wounds and Hermione sat back looking at her friend for a second before his eyes slowly opened again.

"Mione... ok... now?"

"Yeah baby, you're gonna be fine. That's all I can do or the hospital will ask questions, but I have you stable ok? You know I won't let anything hurt you. The paramedics are here ok? Gibbs is going with you, just keep your eyes open and concentrate on him, I'll see you at the hospital." She said softly, running her fingers through his hair and holding his hand, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

He squeezed her hand and held on for a second before looking up at Tony.

"Ok?"

"Yeah Evans, we're all ok. Good work man..."

"I have to go before the paramedics get up here Gibbs, too many questions if they knew I just popped in when needed. Keep him safe and I'll see you at the hospital in a few minutes." Hermione said shakily as she backed away, her whole body trembling as she was hit with the adrenaline dump now that she was done helping.

"I will Hermione. Thank you." Gibbs said solemnly, knowing he was just let in on Ryan's secret, and Hermione's too, he just wasn't completely sure what the secret was or who had shot at them in the first place. He ran with the medics as they got down to the ambulance and he was amazed to see that Ryan was a bit more alert.

The ambulance quickly made it through the city to the hospital and unloaded, leaving Gibbs in the waiting room. Soon Tony, McGee, and Kate entered, with Hermione coming in a few minutes later.

One look at the younger girl and he could see that while she had remained calm at the scene, the situation had caught up with her and she desperately needed some reassurance. He moved toward her and help his arms out at the universal sign for a hug. She walked into his embrace and started to cry as she asked if he had heard anything yet.

"The doctors said he was stable, he stayed awake the whole ride here and his breathing was much better. He'll need surgery to fix everything but they said they'll be out to update us before they take him for surgery. You did good, whatever you did saved his life sweetheart and I don't care what it was. You can both explain it to me later, my team won't ask you any questions until Ryan is able to help you answer them. Do you need us to call anyone?" He knew he was being uncharacteristically nice to the girl, but Ryan was a close friend and he knew that even if they hadn't taken the steps to make it official, that Ryan loved this girl and he had a feeling that it was mutual.

Hermione pulled back and gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you, I can call. Chris will get the message to everyone. Your team won't ask questions if people from England make it here way faster than a flight would take?"

He laughed, "Nope, it was already a question we had when you did it, we won't worry about it, make your calls and I'll let you know if the doctor comes out."


	12. Chapter 12

I am a horrible horrible person! I am so sorry the update took OVER A YEAR! Holy cow. I feel SO bad. If it helps make you feel better about me, I can explain the absence… we moved to Florida for my husband's job, settled in, I got pregnant, and then his job turned out to be a sham, SOOO we moved back. Between all of the moving, job switching and you know, having a BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING BABY, and enjoying motherhood, there just really was no time for fanfiction.

Thank you to all who have favorite, reviewed, etc. You really made me want to finish this after all this time. Even if I did have to read the whole thing over again to know what to write! There should be one more chapter after this that the NCIS team will get all of their answers; I wanted to finish up the Ari part of the story first. Hope you enjoy and that it's not a total letdown after the year you've been waiting…

While I do own every season of NCIS and all of the Harry Potter movies and books, I don't own anything else so please don't sue me.

A few hours after arriving at the hospital a doctor finally came out to speak to the group of worried NCIS agents. Since Gibbs and Hermione were both listed on Ryan's emergency contacts the doctor shared all of the information he could give them.

"The gunshot wound to Mr. Evans' shoulder was a fairly straightforward fix, he'll need to wear a sling for a few weeks to let the muscles heal, but otherwise he should retain full range of motion and have no further complications, the bullet missed all of the bones so he was very lucky. The other gunshot wound was a bit more complicated, the armor piercing round went through his vest and through his right lung. We've repaired the damage to the lung but he is currently in our intensive care unit so that we can watch for complications such as pulmonary embolism or pneumonia. Overall he was very lucky and we expect a full recovery, he should be released in about three days if all goes well. The ICU can only permit two visitors in the room at a time so Nurse Shelly can take you up to see Mr. Evans but you'll need to make it quick and not disturb him." The doctor explained and then walked away after finding the nurse he mentioned.

"We can go first boss, that way you and Hermione can have a bit more time with him." Tony offered and motioned to himself, Kate, and McGee.

Hermione and Gibbs watched as first Kate, then McGee, and finally Tony went in to see their new friend and fellow agent. Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby had all been to the hospital and gone back to work before the doctor came out, there was a case to solve after all. Tony promised to update the others on Ryan's condition before the three agents headed back to the Navy Yard to continue their investigation.

Gibbs motioned Hermione forward and they both entered the room to see the too pale face of Ryan Evans sleeping in the hospital bed with wires and tubes running all around him. They settled on each side of him and Hermione kissed his forehead before sitting down and holding his hand in hers.

"Did you hear from his family yet?" Gibbs asked, knowing that Chris was contacting them so they could all get to DC quickly.

"Yeah, Chris let everyone know and Remus and Moody will be here anytime, I think Chris mentioned he was also coming, he said if Ryan woke up to tell him that his target was moving and he was following and he'd see us soon. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing though."

"Well at least with Moody, Remus, and you here he will be well protected. Ryan can hopefully give us some insight once he wakes up as well, but I think it was his current target that shot him. He was aiming for me or Kate and Ryan appeared and took the bullet while he pushed us out of the way." Gibbs said, feeling guilty for not even seeing the sniper, he could have been killed or lost at least one of his agents.

"Yeah, it's his saving people thing. I always used to tease him about it, whenever someone was in trouble he would be there to save the day, damn the consequences. Over the years I realized that it's just a part of who he is, if he sees a way to help someone then he'll jump right in. It scares me to know that he doesn't think of himself first, but he's been that way since we were 11 years old so I don't see it changing." Hermione said with a soft smile toward the subject of their conversation.

"Well at least he'll get some rest finally. He's been going non-stop since Tony got sick and was exhausted when he left this morning." She added on.

After a short silence where both were contemplating their friend and hoping he would heal quickly, Gibbs' phone rang. When he stepped out into the hall, Hermione brushed her hand through Ryan's hair. Even when he was in so much pain and about to pass out, he had been smart enough to have Gibbs mention that HARRY needed help. He knew that she would react quickly and that was his way of saying to forget about keeping their secrets, he needed serious magical help.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione looked up to see Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody in the doorway. She filled them in on Ryan's condition and while Moody went to find Gibbs, Remus came over and pulled her into a hug and reassured her that she did a good job and Ryan would be fine. She was so glad that the two had come from London, she needed the extra support and while Ryan's new team was awesome, they also didn't know anything about magic or the wizarding world.

"DiNozzo said that Chris just showed up at the Navy Yard and there have been some developments with the case. Are you guys ok here? I don't know if Ari will come after Ryan again but here is his picture just in case." Gibbs said, sending Hermione a picture of Ari on his cell phone.

Once he knew that Ryan would be well cared for and protected, he went back to NCIS and got to work. He was a little disconcerted to find that his boss had stepped down and there was already a new NCIS director, his old partner, Jenny, but he tried to take the change in stride and continued on his way.

After sending DiNozzo to Abby's lab to get some sleep, reassuring Abby that Ryan was ok, fending off Kate's questions, checking in with Ducky, and fielding calls from the FBI, CIA, and Homeland Security, Gibbs was beyond frustrated.

Chris had watched most what was going on around him and finally when Gibbs was done on the last phone call he went over and sat down in an empty chair.

"So the other agencies are saying you have to leave Ari alone? I know that they think he's on Mossad's side, but I've known Ryan for a long time and all of his intel, plus all of the information he's had me running as backup, points to Haswari being Hamas and at the moment going after your team. Ryan sent me something earlier that I think you'd benefit from seeing…" Chris trailed off before he handed a file to Gibbs.

Upon opening the offered file, Gibbs wasn't too surprised. He had suspected that Haswari was after someone on his team. It made sense that he was to "prove his loyalty" to Hamas by killing Gibbs.

It took a few more hours for the FBI to confess to Ari's plan, but by then Gibbs was already well into his plan to stop Ari Haswari. One complication came up though, Ari's supposed handler showed up, Ziva David of Mossad.

Forever grateful (not that he'd mention it to anyone) that MI6 was involved in their current case, Gibbs wasn't caught off guard by Ziva. Chris had warned him that she might show up and had passed over all of the intel he had on her. She was the Mossad Director's daughter, and Ari Haswari's sister, which she failed to mention when she was talking to him and to the new director of NCIS.

All of the higher ups from his director to SecNav were ordering him to stop his manhunt on Haswari and let him go. They trusted that Haswari was really Mossad and just deep undercover, but his gut was telling him that Ari was out to kill and he didn't care who got in the way.

One close call with a bullet in Abby's lab, and another shooting while he was with Director Shepard and he was ready to enact his plan. He knew that Ryan was safe in the hospital and he had made sure that Kate, and McGee were staying with Ducky at NCIS for the night before he finally went home and grabbed a beer before heading down to his basement.

He checked his marine sniper rifle and was unsurprised to find it missing. It was the gun that had been used to shoot Ryan. The moment he walked into his basement he knew that Ari was waiting for him, so when he looked up and saw the man standing there pointing his own gun at him he just smirked to himself and said hello.

"It was a shame that your agent from the roof this morning was hit, I was aiming for the lovely Kate. We got to know each other so well the few times we met. I admit I am curious where the man came from, he was not on the roof before I took my shot. I shall deal with him later though, I cannot have anyone interfering with my plans and he can't think that he can beat me. And then I will finish what I started with dear Katelin. But first you will have to be dealt with. You know that I cannot prove myself to Hamas without killing you. If you would like, we can set it up as though you pulled the trigger yourself, although I must admit that I want to claim the credit. What shall it be agent Gibbs?" Ari said while aiming the gun right where he wanted it.

"You can try Ari, but it's not gonna work." Gibbs said with another smirk as Ari put his finger on the trigger.

"Goodbye Agent Gibbs."

There was a loud bang and then all was silent and Ari facedown on the floor with blood around his head. Gibbs looked around and saw DiNozzo at the top of the stairs with his gun in his hand, Ziva right next to him. Then he looked behind where Ari had been sitting and saw his old friend Alastor Moody smiling grimly and walking toward him.

Upon inspecting the body, Gibbs saw that there were two bullet holes and a scorch mark around what looked like another, wider, bullet hole in Ari's head. Knowing that Ziva had just killed her own brother he asked if she was ok, she nodded and came over to the body, singing a song in Hebrew to her brother's body in what he could only assume was a prayer.

Moody, Gibbs, and Tony all went upstairs and sat down in the chairs around the table, sharing a beer and knowing that the team was safe once again. The two NCIS agents would get their answers from Ryan and Hermione soon, Moody would go visit his protégé, and the rest they'd figure out in the morning.


End file.
